Hiding Love
by BellazB08
Summary: Bella and Edward have been in love since they met, yet neither of them have told each other. Edward's under the assumption that Bella hates him while Bella makes him think like that because she believes that he could never love her. All human.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She could sing, write her own music and play the guitar. She had long beautiful brown hair that tumbled down in soft curls. Her eyes were a deep pool of chocolate brown, full lips, a heart shaped face, pale, slim, natural blush, 5'4". She was the picture of perfection. The only problem; she hated me.

She's my sister's best friend, my best friend's wife's sister. She hated me and I didn't know why.

I went to the small café where she worked everyday just wanting to hear her sing again and again. She was beautiful. An angel. My sister doesn't want me to be alone and intends to see that her best friend and I get together. And I have no issue with that at all. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm 25, tall, bronze-coloured hair, green eyes, pale, a doctor and I am completely and irreversibly in love with Isabella Swan.

- - -

I see him sitting in the massive library in the Cullen household. His reading glasses on as he read a classic, _Wuthering Heights_. I love that book. He looks gorgeous, reading the book so intently that he actually looks like he is enjoying it. I'm not fooled. I know he hates that book as much as Alice hates my lack of fashion. I've known Edward since I was 17. Of course, I was always invinsible in high school, only Alice noticed me but that was because of my sister, Rosalie. Edward didn't notice me then, even though I was his sister's best friend. Edward's only a year older than me and I really have no reason to ignore him, make him believe I hate him. Because I don't hate him, in fact, I love him. Yes, I plain Jane Isabella Swan was in love with the gorgeous brother of my best friend, Edward Cullen. Maybe that's why I act like I hate him, because I know he will never want to be with someone as clumsy, plain and boring as me.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first chapter of the story! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1

I sat in the café like I did every evening and waited for her to come on stage to perform. It wasn't a long wait. Ten minutes after I arrived she was sitting on the little stage in the café, her guitar in hand and a microphone in front of her. I was surprised to see a drum kit and a drummer on stage as well; I didn't think that the stage was big enough to hold both of them. She smiled at the crowd after she'd tuned her guitar. I could see some people at the front staring at her with love and adoration. They were regulars, like me, who came just to listen to her.

"Hi everyone," she spoke softly into the microphone. I knew she was shy, so I didn't understand how she did this all the time. "Glad to see you all again, I hope you enjoyed your day. I got a few songs I want to play for you, I hope you like them." Everyone was silent, waiting for her to start.

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside  
All I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do  
You do if you knew  
What would you do?_

_All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away_

_I feel like I'm all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold  
I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you  
I don't think you'd understand  
'Cause no one understands_

_All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away_

I'm going nowhere on and on and  
I'm getting nowhere on and on and on (take me away)  
I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on

_All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away_

Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away

She opened her eyes and smiled as everyone clapped for her. It was a little unusual; you'd think it was more of a rock song than an acoustic song.

"That was called _Take Me Away_, and this one is called _Nobody's Home_." She strummed the guitar strings a little before closing her eyes and beginning to play.

_Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way? She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_Open your eyes  
And look outside find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find what you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_Oh, oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside_

_Oh, oh_

The night continued on in the same fashion. She'd sing and play and we'd all listen intently. Very few whispers could be heard. Everyone applauded her as she left the stage to start her work. I finished my coffee and headed back to my apartment.

I looked around my apartment when I shut the door. It was so dark, so lifeless. There were no happy memories here. I rarely had my friends and family over. I rarely went out and if I did, it was once every few months, excluding birthdays and Christmas. I sighed and headed to my room where I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Those two songs were _Take Me Away_ and _Nobody's Home_ by Avril Lavigne.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 2

I watched as he finished his coffee and left the café. I sighed as I started working. I wondered why he always came here. I noticed him everyday when I performed. It didn't make sense why he would come here to see me perform, if that was his reason. I pushed all thoughts out of my head as I started working, serving customers and cleaning dishes, tables etc. I've been working at this café since I graduated from high school. I did pass all my exams and did really well in school and could have gotten accepted anywhere, but I just didn't want to go to college. Mom was shocked to say the least when I told her that I didn't want to go to college. My mom thought I was stupid and we had our first fight ever. She kept on yelling, calling me names and such and then she told me that no man could ever love a woman with a full education. I then yelled back at her that Charlie loved her and neither of them had a full education. I stormed out of the house in such a rage and that was the time I left my mom. I never saw her after that day and that was when I moved to Forks. I regret the way we left things between us. Mom died when I was twenty. I was sad and yet, I was happy. My sister, on the other hand, was devastated. She was closer to mom then I ever was. Mom was proud of her. Rosalie was beautiful, she had long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, her blue eyes the same as mom's and she was tall and had a great figure. The guys loved her. She was two years older than me and happily married. Emmett McCarthy was her husband, a great guy. He was tall and really well built; he had brown curly hair and hazel eyes. He was a bit intimidating when you first met him, but he really was a great guy when you got to know him. Like a teddy bear. Emmett was also Edward's best friend. It was hard for me to avoid Edward, as my best friend was his sister! Alice Cullen was almost like a pixie with her short-cropped black hair and short height. She was always bubbly and excited and very happy.

After work I walked back to my apartment in silence and sighed when I saw the sticky note on the front of my door.

_Hey beautiful,_

_Drop by after work, all right?_

_Got a surprise for you._

_Mike_

_Xx_

I pulled it off and walked inside my apartment, ignoring Mike's request. I dumped the note in the bin and picked up the phone to call my sister, Rosalie. She answered after four rings.

"Hey Bella,"

"Hey Rose. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. A little stressed with work at the moment."

"I can imagine, running a garage can't be that easy," Rosalie loved cars so she opened a business of her own where she could work on cars, of course mom was not too pleased with this, but was glad that Rose had gone to college at least.

"Yeah, but thankfully Emmett helps me out on the days he isn't working at hospital," I laughed. Emmett was a doctor, like his best friend, Edward. "How's the café?" Unlike mom, Rose cared about my work and my life.

"Yeah, good. I've been playing every night so far, which means I'm gonna need to get some new songs written so the customers don't have to listen to the same old stuff," Rose laughed.

"You'll do it, don't worry! I promise I'll come by sometime." Rose had tried to come by and listen to me, but she could never make it down. It didn't matter to me; she was busy with Emmett and work.

"Don't worry about it Rose, I know you're busy a lot." Rose sighed.

"So…have you confessed to Edward yet?" Rose was the only person, apart from Alice, who knew about my love for Edward.

"No,"

"Bella! He goes down there every day just to hear you play! Emmett told me."

"So? Doesn't mean he loves me back or anything, it's not possible for someone like him to love someone like me!" This happened whenever I talked to Alice or Rose. They'd bring up Edward and we'd fight about it. Rose and I continued to argue for about twenty minutes until I decided to change the subject.

"Mike left a sticky note on my door again," Rose groaned.

"Again? What did it say this time?"

"Er…I think it was something like, 'Hey beautiful, drop by after work, all right? I have a surprise for you, Mike Xx' or something like that." Rose started laughing.

"Oh that boy is totally in love with you!"

"I know and it's frustrating me!"

"Why? The fact that he can't take a hint?"

"Exactly!"

"Oh, Emmett's home. I better feed him. Talk to you soon Bells."

"Okay Rose. I miss you."

"I miss you too, we'll have to catch up sometime!"

"Definitely." And with that, Rose hung up. I put the phone down and headed to my room, ready to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 3

Shifts at the hospital continued like every normal day. Checked up on patients, surgery and nurses flirting with me. I caught up with my dad, Carlisle, and Emmett at lunch.

"How have your days been?" I asked them as soon as I sat down.

"The usual," Emmett replied with a shrug as he dug into his food.

"Dad?" I asked, turning to him. Dad smiled.

"Pretty good. I had a visitor today."

"Who?"

"Bella Swan," I looked at him in shock.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing much, she sprained her ankle going for a jog around the lake this morning before work," dad chuckled.

"Sounds like her," I muttered as I worried about her silently. Was she okay now? Was she at home resting?

"I find Bella funny," Emmett commented.

"We know that Emmett, because she's clumsy and when she gets embarrassed she blushes," I pointed out. Though those were the two reasons why I loved Bella. She was clumsy which meant I could catch her when she fell and when she blushes, she's so adorable! Emmett began to shake his head.

"That's not why. Because Bella's so clumsy, yet when she goes for a run or jog in the morning, she's fine!" I thought about that and then nodded in agreement. It was a bit funny and odd that she was like that. Work continued slowly, Jessica continued to flirt with me though I had let her down easily all the time, she just couldn't take a hint.

I was finally home in my apartment when my cell phone went off. I looked at the ID caller and scowled. 'Tanya' flashed on the screen; I decided to ignore the call. Tanya was my ex-girlfriend. I had dated her for a few months in senior year, but then I caught her cheating on me and I left her. For some reason she still called me everyday and still tried to get back with me, even if it was seven years ago. I had a quick dinner and then shower before heading to bed.

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up to my alarm and glared at it. I hated Saturdays. It meant that Alice was coming over to do a makeover on me, as she likes to call it, Bella Barbie, and then we'll go out and Mike will see me and flirt with me and I'll feel sick. And then I'll see Edward that night as I sing in the café. This was the one-day I had off until the evening, which was okay. It gave me time to hang out with my best friend and my sister. My phone started ringing shortly after I had made it out of bed.

_Let's go girls  
C'mon_

_I'm going out tonight--I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise--really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions--make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

I smiled as I picked up the phone.

"Hey Ali!"

"How'd you know it was me?" Alice asked in a joking tone. She had set herself a personal ring tone on my phone.

"What's up?" I asked her as I walked towards my kitchen.

"Well, we're going out today," She announced happily. I laughed.

"As we do on Saturday's," I stated.

"With the guys," I froze.

"Y-you mean…the guys…like…?" I trailed off; Alice knew what I was asking.

"Yes Edward will be there along with Emmett and Jasper,"

"Alice!" I whined into the phone.

"No complaints Bella, I want you to get over whatever this thing is with Edward. You have to tell him that you love him, not convince him that you hate him!" Alice argued.

"But he won't feel the same way! I'll just rejected and hurt and…and…heartbroken!" Alice sighed.

"You and Edward are _sooooo_ gosh damn blind and stubborn. Get dressed nice. I'm not dressing you today, I'll come to your apartment in an hour with Jasper, so be ready." She hung up quickly, making sure I couldn't argue back. I sighed and ate breakfast quickly before going back to my room to get ready.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry for the late update. Will try better.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 4

It was lunch and we were all sitting in a fairly nice restaurant waiting for our orders to arrive. Rosalie and Emmett were making out.

_Typical_, I thought with a roll of my eyes. Alice and Jasper were staring into each other's eyes, absorbed in their own little world. I looked back at Rosalie and Emmett, they were still making out. They had been making out with each other for about ten minutes already. I rolled my eyes and kicked Rosalie under the table. She jumped and pulled away from Emmett to glare at me.

"We're in a public place, Rose. Keep that stuff to _private areas_." I hissed at her. Rosalie rolled her eyes and stood. She left the table and dragged Emmett along behind her. I didn't know where she was going and I didn't want to know. Whatever they were going to be doing was most certainly going to be done in one of the public rest rooms. I rolled my eyes again.

"They never stop do they?" Edward spoke up from beside me. I looked at him with curious eyes and saw that he was staring in the direction of where Emmett and Rosalie had left.

"No," I replied quickly and looked back down at the table. It was awkward, sitting next to Edward and not knowing what to say to him. I sneaked a quick look at Alice and Jasper and saw that Alice was glaring at me. I sighed and looked back down at the table. I knew that she wanted me to make more of an effort and to make Edward see that I didn't hate him. I wanted to be close to him, really I did, but I was just too scared of the rejection that would come with it. He would find some girl who was beautiful and smart and worth his time and I would be left heartbroken. I sighed again and Edward looked at me with curious eyes.

"You okay?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem fine," I sighed again. This was one of the things I loved about Edward. He was so caring all the time. He cared about the feelings of others, especially his friends and family. I turned and looked at Edward, his green eyes were swimming with concern and another emotion that I couldn't name.

"I'm fine, really, just a little worried about tonight." Edward smiled, knowing what I was talking about.

"I always wondered how you got up and performed in front of the customers at the café when you're such a shy girl," I blushed. His comment was true. Even I didn't know how I did it either.

"I don't know either." I replied honestly.

**Edward's Point of View**

Throughout lunch we had easy conversation, though, Rosalie and Alice talked amongst themselves and Emmett and Jasper had a conversation going so I spent most of my time talking to Bella. I was surprised to see that she was talking to me, most of the time she just ignored me, but I was so happy. I loved hearing her laugh; it was the most beautiful sound ever, like wind chimes. She seemed so at ease when she talked and it seemed as though she had never hated me. After lunch we decided to take a walk through the park. Rosalie and Emmett walked off somewhere, probably to make out again, and Alice and Jasper were well ahead of us. Bella and I walked along in silence for some time.

"What time are you performing?" I asked Bella as we walked.

"Uhh, six." She replied.

"Six?" She nodded. "Great," I smiled. I looked at Bella from the corner of my eye as we walked on in silence. She was frowning at the ground as though she was trying to figure something out. "You all right?" I asked her. Her head snapped up and she looked at me with slightly wide eyes.

"Y-yeah. Everything's fine." She quickly looked away and I could tell she was hiding something, not that she was going to tell me what it was. After a few minutes of walking in an uncomfortable silence, Bella quickly spoke up. "I should go, you know practice and get ready for performing," Bella smiled softly up at me. I tried to not let the disappointment show on my face as I smiled back at her.

"Alright, good luck,"

"Thanks, see you around, tell Alice for me?"

"Sure, bye Bella,"

"Bye Edward," and with that she walked away. I watched as she walked away from me. How badly I wanted to run after her and pull her into a hug and a kiss. But I couldn't.

"You should tell her," I jumped at the sound of my sister's voice.

"What?" I asked her, completely lost. I looked back at where I had seen Bella walking off and noticed that she was no longer there. How long had I been staring after her? My sister rolled her eyes.

"Bella," she replied, stating it as though it was the most obvious thing ever. To her it probably was.

"Tell Bella what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"That you love her idiot!" Emmett bellowed, getting annoyed with me. Emmett had been nagging me, along with Alice and Rosalie, for a while now that I should tell Bella how I truly felt.

"Why does it matter to all of you?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Because we can tell that it's hurting you being near her but not being able to be with her, like us. Because we know that she loves you back," I shook my head.

"You can't know that," Rosalie raised her eyebrows at me.

"Can't I? I mean…I _am_ her sister…" Rosalie trailed off. I knew that she was hinting at the fact that she thought that Bella loved me back. Alice and Emmett seemed to think so too, though I didn't believe them. It was obvious that she hated me.

"Edward, man! You have to be the blindest person in the world! Bella doesn't _hate_ you, she _loves_ you. We've all seen the way she looks at you when you're smiling and with your friends. She watches you all the time. She loves you, Edward, it's plain obvious." Jasper hadn't been bugging me about getting with Bella at all and to hear him go off at me like that was a surprise.

- - -

I watched Bella as she sat on the stage, playing music, singing, smiling and having a good time. I could tell that she loved what she did. She didn't need a degree to make her happy, she didn't need a high paying job to make her happy, she just needed her music.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her 1st  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven_

_Even_

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

_  
You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains  
Cos you left me with no love, no love to my name._

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break

_No it don't break_

_No it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

I opened my eyes as the song ended. I stared at Bella as her eyes opened too, she smiled at the crowd.

"Thank you for listening and I hope you had a nice time," Bella spoke into the microphone. People clapped as Bella packed up her guitar and left the stage. She disappeared for a few minutes before she came back with her apron on and usual jewelry on. I noticed that Bella hated wearing jewelry when she played guitar. Bella was talking to one of the other employees, Angela I think her name was, when she spotted me looking in her direction. Her smile faltered a bit, the shock and curiosity showing on her face for a moment before she turned back to her friend. I looked down at my cup of coffee and took a sip. I looked up when I heard footsteps approaching me. I saw Bella coming towards me with a small smile on her face. I smiled back, surprised to see her being friendly towards me…apart from lunch today. There were a few strands of hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail around her face, framing it.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Bella asked in a polite voice.

"No thank you, I'm good for the moment," Bella smiled and nodded before plopping herself into the chair across from me.

"I've been meaning to ask," Bella started softly, staring down at her hands that she was now playing with her fingers. A nervous habit she had.

"Yes?" I replied softly, hoping that it would encourage her to go on. I really wanted to know what was going on in her mind. I had wanted to know what went on in her pretty head for a long time.

"I notice you're always here when I am playing…I wonder why you never come during the day…when I'm not playing?" She looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"I like hearing you play," I answered truthfully. She frowned.

"How did you know I played?" I shrugged and smiled softly.

"Alice let it slip," Bella smiled back and laughed.

"That silly pixie," she mumbled shaking her head. She looked up at me with curious eyes again. "You never come here with anyone else. You always come alone, why?" I shrugged.

"Do I need to bring someone?"

"Well…no…but…"

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all know that you work everyday and know that you sing, they can come by whenever they want."

"I better go. I have work to finish. I'll see you around, bye!" She quickly hurried off before I could reply. I sighed and finished my coffee before heading off back to my apartment. I was so confused. She was nice and open one minute and then she'd close up. Every one of our friends said that she loved me and that it was obvious to tell, but I just couldn't tell. Her moods kept on changing. I was silently praying that she would be more open and friendly now, and that she wouldn't ignore me all the time. I suppose she didn't hate me as much as I thought.

**A/N: I hope you liked it!! Will try and upload chapter 5 as soon as I can. No promises though. I have exams coming up real soon. That song was called _Breakeven_ by The Script**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is chapter 5!! I hope you like it!!!!**

Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of View**

I sighed and pinched my eyes shut as I shut the door to my apartment. It was ten at night and I had just got home from closing the café. I had been asking Edward tonight why he came by all the time and why he was always alone. I thought he would have brought his girlfriend, if he has one, along or maybe our friends and family, but he never does. I was so confused. And then, I suddenly got shy and just closed off and walked off with haste. Rosalie and Alice didn't want me to be like this around him, they wanted him to know that I loved him. But I was just too scared to tell him. I was probably just going to wind up heartbroken when he said that he would rather that we were friends or that he had a girlfriend already. I looked down at the sticky note that I had found on my door again.

_Hey you,_

_You never came by after work. _

_I had a surprise for you and you never came._

_Oh well, come by soon all right? _

_Your surprise is still waiting for you._

_Miss you beautiful,_

_Mike_

_Xx_

I scrunched up the note and chucked it in the bin again. I walked into the living room to find that the red light on my phone was blinking. I pressed the button and listened to the message.

"Bella! Alice here, obviously, listen, we really need you to tell Edward that you love him! It's getting really annoying to have to watch you two and know that you both love each other and that you won't tell each other. Please tell him! Soon! Call me!!"

I sighed. Alice was hooked on the idea that Edward loved me. I still believed that she was wrong. She was desperate on getting us together sometime soon and I thought that she was deluded, in all honesty. I headed to my room and started getting ready and was about to get into bed when my phone started ringing. I groaned and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Yes, listen, I need a favour."

"What type of favour?" I asked slowly. Edward sighed. I could hear the sound of an engine. He must be driving. Stupid shiny Volvo driver.

"I got home after being at the café and I found a certain someone in my apartment,"

"Alice?" I asked in confusion. Who could be in his apartment? I thought Alice had a key…

"No, unfortunately it wasn't Alice. I wish it had been." I could tell he was irritated and was thoroughly confused.

"Who was it?"

"Tanya."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh…" I knew that Edward and Tanya had dated back in senior year or something and then Edward had caught Tanya cheating on him.

"So…what's the favour?" Edward sighed.

"I've already called Emmett and Alice and none of them are home or they just aren't answering. Tanya won't leave my apartment, I need a place to hide for a few days or so…" Edward trailed off. I sighed; I knew where this was going.

"And you want to hide out at my place because you know that Tanya doesn't know where I live, right?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, that and the fact that I can't get through to Alice or Emmett." I sighed and deliberated it for a moment. "Please, Bella," I couldn't stand it when he begged like that! I sighed again.

"All right,"

"Thank you so much Bella!" Edward said before he hung up quickly. I put the phone down and headed to the spare bedroom I had which also just happened to be filled with all my music. I started shifting all my music work to my room when the buzzer went off.

"Come on up," I said.

"Thanks Bella!" Edward replied. I went back to shifting my music stuff to my room and it wasn't long till Edward was knocking on my door. I took a minute to calm myself; I'll tell you that I was nervous and happy that Edward was coming to stay at mine. Happy because I was in love with him and I was really looking forward to spending some time with him, no matter how long or short, just some time. Nervous because I was terrified of being around him, I was scared to let him know that I loved him. I smiled at Edward when I opened the door.

"Come on in," I said as I held the door open for him.

"Thank you so much Bella, you don't know how much this means to me." Edward replied as he stepped into my apartment with a huge smile on his face.

"I can imagine, you're not the only one being stalked," Edward looked at me with curious eyes. "Mike Newton. He lives down the hall from me, always leaving sticky notes on my door whenever I come back from work."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Edward asked. I frowned; the look on his face confused me. It was as though he was...upset at the thought that Mike may have been my boyfriend once or something along those lines.

"No, I've never dated Mike. Don't plan on it either." I replied as I started heading towards the room that Edward would be staying in for now. "Here's the room you'll be staying in, I'm just going to finish clearing out my music stuff." Edward chuckled.

"You don't have to move your stuff from this room just for me, Bella, I'm more than happy to take the couch." Edward informed me. I looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head.

"No way, you're a guest and there is no way that you are sleeping on the couch. I would feel awful," I told him as I picked up the last of my stuff. I turned around and looked at him and was shocked to see his eyes. They looked so soft, happy and thankful but there was another emotion in his eyes that I couldn't pinpoint. "Have a good sleep," I said quickly before walking out of the room and towards my own. As I walked away from Edward, I could feel his gaze on my back as I walked away.

- - -

It had been two days since Edward had asked to stay at my apartment. I had to admit that it was working pretty well. We'd go to work, come home, have dinner together and talk about our days and then spend some time reading or watching movies or something. It was nice, being around Edward like this, but I had to admit that I did get nervous quite a lot. Alice had found out that Edward was staying at my apartment just yesterday, and her reaction was just like Rosalie's.

_"Oh my god! Bella!! This is the perfect time to tell Edward that you love him!" Rosalie squealed as we were sitting in the café where I worked. I was currently on my lunch break. Alice squealed and clapped her hands._

"_Oh my gosh, Rose! I was just thinking that!!" They both squealed and a few heads turned in our direction._

"_Can you two please keep it down?" I hissed quietly._

"_Oh Bella, aren't you listening to us?" Alice asked sadly, pulling out her puppy dog eyes. I looked away quickly._

"_I am and I think you have both gone loopy! As if I should tell Edward that he loves me." I replied as I looked out the window and watched as the few people walked down the street. Business was always slowest on Sundays. _

"_Bella!" Rose and Alice both groaned at the same time._

"_Why won't you believe us when we say that he loves you?" Rose asked me. _

"_We see it in his eyes," Alice continued._

"_The way he acts around you,"_

"_The way he always watches you," I rolled my eyes and looked back at them._

"_Edward could never possibly love me, I think you two are just seeing what you __**want**__ to see. Edward doesn't and will never love me. End of story." I told them quickly as I stood up and went back to work. _

I sighed as I walked back up to my apartment and found another sticky note on my door.

_I noticed a guy going into your apartment, have you forgotten that we're dating?_

_Call me,_

_Mike._

I ripped it off and slammed the door behind me as I entered. Thinking of the conversation Rose, Alice and I had a few days ago was not making me happy and now Mike was assuming that he and I were _dating_. I shuddered at the very thought of it. I wasn't trying to be mean, but Mike was about twenty years older than me and it was just kind of creepy. Edward was in the kitchen making us some dinner when I walked in. He smiled at me and then caught the look of irritation on my face and frowned.

"You alright?" He asked as I took off my coat.

"I'm being stalked by a man twenty years older than me," I replied as I held up the sticky note that had been on my door. Edward grimaced when he saw the note.

"I saw that when I came in," he replied as he turned back to his cooking. I gave Edward a copy of my key, as neither of us knew how long he was going to be here for. I groaned and plopped myself onto a stool by the bench.

"He never goes away," I stated. Edward gave me a small smile.

"You were always being chased by guys during high school," I snorted.

"How would you know?"

"You are my sister's best friend, ever since high school. I did notice you, Bella." I stared at Edward for a while. He wasn't looking at me, focusing on his cooking. He had noticed me?

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella thought that I didn't notice her when we were back in high school. The truth was that I watched Bella a lot, even when I was dating Tanya. Bella was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. Bella didn't need to be bought gifts or be complimented all the time to feel happy and loved. Bella just needed her friends and her loved ones around her all the time, and her music. Bella was a simple girl; she was selfless and thought of others before she thought of herself. She tried to make others around her happy before thinking about making herself happy. I loved her for that, but sometimes it could get annoying, just like her stubbornness. All through high school guys had been attempting to get her attention and had failed miserably. I looked up at Bella and saw that she was staring at me. She looked so confused. I was about to say something, but the phone rang, making us both jump. I turned all my attention back on my cooking as Bella answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey dad! Haven't heard from you in a while, how have you been?" There was a pause, her father responding obviously. "I've been good. Work's treating me all right, not the best paying job but I love it." Bella and her dad continued talking until I finished making dinner for us. Bella smiled at me when I signalled that dinner was ready. "Dad, I have to go. Dinner's ready. Bye."

"How's Charlie?" I asked Bella as we started dinner.

"Pretty good, he's currently seeing Sue Clearwater so I'm glad that he isn't totally alone." She replied. I could tell that she was happy that her dad wasn't all alone in Forks. I remembered Alice mentioning that Bella had been nervous about leaving her dad all alone in Forks.

After dinner we sat on the couch, both of us reading. I was reading _Wuthering Heights_, trying to find out why Bella liked this book so much. I couldn't stand it. Bella was on the other side of the couch, intently reading her book, _Pride and Predijuce_. That was her favourite Jane Austin book. Bella looked beautiful when she was reading, her legs tucked under her as she leaned against the arm of the couch, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers as her face flickered with emotions in certain areas of the book. Sadness, happiness, concern and more. After reading that book a thousand times, she still loved it. I tried to focus on reading _Wuthering Heights_ but I was struggling and getting distracted by Bella. I wish that I could hold her tight, to hold her in my arms, to run my fingers through her long beautiful brown hair, to stare into her chocolate brown eyes.

I wish I could summon up the courage to tell her that I loved her.

**A/N: I hope you liked it!! Will try and get Chapter 6 up as soon as possible. But no promises, exams are like next week and I have to study!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Edward's Point of View**

I quietly unlocked the front door to my apartment. It was seven thirty in the morning and three days after staying with Bella. I was only at my apartment to check if the coast was clear. Usually I would check to see if Tanya had left her car, but seeing as she didn't have a car that was pointless. I opened the door and looked around, the hall looked clear. I shut the door behind me and walked slowly towards the kitchen and living room. As soon as I turned the corner I let out a groan. Tanya was sitting on the bench reading a newspaper wearing one of my shirts. She turned, hearing me groan, and smiled brightly.

"Eddie!" I flinched at the nickname. The worst possible nickname ever! "I was wondering when you were coming home." She continued as she got off the bench and started coming towards me.

"What are you still doing here?" I demanded.

"Waiting for you of course," Tanya smiled as she stopped right in front of me.

"Why? We broke up _years_ ago, Tanya! Why are you still trying?"

"What are you talking about? Silly Eddie! We haven't broken up." I stared at Tanya with wide eyes. Was she deluded or something?

"Um, yes…we did. I caught you cheating on me and we broke up." I reminded her. She laughed and shook her head. Her blonde hair was shorter than it had been seven years ago; it was about shoulder length now and perfectly straight.

"I never cheated on you. I would never do that." I was beginning to consider dragging this girl to mental hospital. She must be seriously deluded or something…or just incredibly stupid.

"Seven years ago, Tanya. We broke up _seven years ago_!" I almost yelled at her. I turned around and started heading to the door. I didn't want to have to listen to anymore of her.

"Eddie! Where are you going?" Tanya whined as she followed me to the door. "Don't leave again, _please_ Eddie! It's so lonely here without you." She continued as I opened the door and stared at her like she was the dumbest person on the planet, which she probably was.

"Tanya, I don't know what planet you are living on but we broke up seven years ago, you don't leave here. Get out of my apartment now or I _will_ call the police!" I threatened.

"The police can't do anything! I live here, with you! We live together!!" Tanya yelled. I slammed the door in her face and made my way to the stairs. "How dare you slam the door in my face! This is not over Eddie Cullen!!" I heard Tanya yell from the top of the stairs. I raced down the flights of stairs and ran to my car. I felt bad for having to intrude on Bella for a couple more days, but was glad that she had let me stay.

- - -

I found Bella sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching a random T.V. show. I dumped my keys on the table and sat down next to her on the couch. Bella turned to me and smiled.

"I'm assuming that because you're sitting here and not packing your stuff that Tanya is still in your apartment and you need to stay here longer," I nodded. Bella shrugged. "That's cool, stay as long as you need." She turned her attention back to the television.

"Thank you," I whispered. Bella looked back at me and smiled softly.

"You're welcome."

**Bella's Point of View**

All of us were sitting around the café waiting for someone to come up with an idea as to what to do today. It was Saturday, which was my only day off, and we had no ideas as to what to do today. This was unusual, as Alice has usually planned out everything that we were going to do. So here we were, sitting in a café, drinking coffee and making small talk with one another.

"So has Tanya left your apartment yet, Edward?" Alice asked her brother. I sighed, thinking back to the time when Tanya had followed Edward back to my apartment and pretty much walked into my apartment as Edward was trying to get her out.

_"But Eddie! Why are we here? We already have an apartment!" Tanya complained as she walked into my apartment. I was kind of glaring and kind of curiously staring at the entrance hallway where Tanya's annoying and whiny voice was coming from. Tanya walked into the living room, where I was standing at the current moment, her stiletto heels tapping against my wooden floorboards. I wanted to rip those heels off her feet. The sound was so annoying! "_

_"Seriously, Eddie, why are we even here? It has wooden floor boards and is just…ugly and - who the hell is that?" Tanya was now standing in the middle of my living room, looking and pointing at me in disgust._

_"Tanya! You followed me here, I'm not buying another apartment and we **don't** live together!!" Edward was trying not to yell at Tanya. You could see the irritation on his face. I tried not to laugh. Tanya thought that she and Edward were **living** together? How deluded could you get? I couldn't wait to tell Alice and Rose this! They were going to get a kick out of it, as well as being annoyed._

_"Wait! Is **this** where you've been hiding? In this awful apartment with **her**? When you could be in our nice luxurious apartment with **me**?" Tanya demanded. Apparently she thought she was better than me, well she was…in looks. But in intelligence and sanity, no. She had to be the dumbest person on the planet!_

_"We don't live together Tanya!!" Edward yelled at her. Tanya looked shocked and…hurt?_

_"You've been cheating on me?" Tanya asked, on the verge of tears. I raised an eyebrow._

_"We weren't even dating!!" Edward yelled at her. Edward rarely yelled at anyone, especially women. He had been brought up to respect women; Esme was a great mother to him. So for Edward to be yelling at a woman meant only one thing; Edward was pissed._

_"So you've been here? Cheating on me with this…this…ugly, fat girl?!" Tanya screamed. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her makeup running. Edward stayed silent. "Ugh! That is it! We are over!!" Tanya screamed before she made a dramatic exit, which was walking into a wall. I couldn't help but crack up laughing. She was going to have a gorgeous bruise on her forehead now. Tanya glared at me before walking off, around the wall this time. Edward let out a deep breath as soon as he heard the door slam._

"Yes, Alice, she left yesterday morning." Edward answered. Alice smiled widely.

"I'm so glad! That girl was an absolute pain in the ass," Edward glared at her.

"At least you didn't have to deal with her," he muttered as he folded his arms across his chest and sank lower into his chair. I looked at the rest of the group, Alice was holding hands with Jasper and smiling widely…at me, not normal but whatever, I looked at Rosalie and Emmett, Emmett had his arm on the back of Rosalie's chair and was looking at the back of her head in concern; Rosalie had her back to Emmett and was talking quietly on her phone. She looked rather…pale.

"Bella," I looked in Alice's direction quickly. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Alice asked. I sighed, knowing what was coming. I nodded and reluctantly followed her away from the table and into a more private area of the café. I could feel everyone's curious gaze on us.

"What Alice?" I asked with impatience. Alice frowned at me, knowing that I wasn't usually very rude to her. But honestly, I was curious as to what Rosalie was hearing on her phone to make her go so pale and was getting really annoyed with Alice for bugging me about this topic all the time.

"What's gotten into you?" She demanded.

"I know what you're going to ask, Alice. No I haven't. And I'm sick of you always trying to get me to say it! You are always bugging me about this, can't you just stay out of this and let this run it's course? Please?"

"Bella –"

"No Alice!" I cut her off quickly, "Edward doesn't love me. He won't ever love me and you just need to accept that!" I walked away from Alice quickly and sat back down next to Edward.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. I looked at him and could see the curiosity and worry in his eyes. I nodded and looked away. Alice came back shortly after and was glaring at me as she sat back down next to Jasper. I looked over at Rose and saw that she was quite out of it, staring off into space.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Emmett suddenly suggested, looking down at his wife in concern. Everyone agreed and we quickly left and made our way to the park.

- - -

I walked along side Edward for a while until I noticed Emmett join us. I looked behind me and saw Rose walking alone, quite a fair way back. I turned to Emmett quickly.

"Is Rose okay?" I whispered, hoping Edward wouldn't hear.

"I don't know," he whispered back. He sounded so broken. I let Edward and Emmett walk on ahead of me while I waited for Rose.

"Rose," I whispered softly as she finally reached me. She didn't answer. "Rose," I whispered again. This time she looked at me, her eyes were red and puffy, tear streaks ran down her cheeks. "Oh, Rose," I whispered and pulled her into a hug. She clung to me desperately as she sobbed quietly.

"Oh Bella! What am I going to do? How could this happen?" I just stood there and held Rose tightly as she cried. After a few minutes, she pulled away and we started walking again.

"What's happened Rose?" I asked softly as I held her hand as we walked. She wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"I have leukemia," she whispered. I stopped and stared at my sister. Leukemia? My sister had leukemia??

"But…"

"I started getting symptoms a month ago, I went to the doctor, Emmett insisted, and got tests done. The results just came back. I have chronic myeloid leukemia." I was at a loss at what to say. My sister had leukemia and we hadn't noticed because it was chronic.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry for the wait. Exams are _almost_ over for me and I shall try to start updating more!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 7

We stood there in silence. I was trying to control my breathing and trying to think of something to say. But what could I say? That we were going to do anything we could to save her thought it may end in vein? Rose and I had lost our mom to this disease and to see that, Rose obviously wasn't in high spirits.

"Are you…are you going…to start treatment?" I asked eventually. She nodded.

"Mom may have lost the battle to leukemia, but I still have to try," Rose replied as we started walking. I looked at her carefully as we walked.

"You're not confident the treatment will work,"

"You think?" She replied harshly.

"Have you told Emmett?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. I looked up and saw Emmett and Edward quite a fair way ahead of us. Emmett kept looking back at us. He was very worried about Rose. I was glad that Rose had Emmett, he would be there for her and he would support her no matter what happened.

"He knew I had tests done," she replied softly, looking up at the back of her husband.

"He needs to know,"

"I know,"

"Soon, Rose. He'll be hurt to find out that he was second to find out," I told her.

"I'm not ready to,"

"Why?"

"What if he hates me for it? What if he treats me differently? What if he leaves me?" I stopped Rose.

"No. Don't you dare think like that! I see the way Emmett treats you, no he won't hate you for it. He will treat you a little differently because you will be more fragile, Rosalie, but he will never _ever_ just leave you! Especially in your time of need. He loves you, Rose, he _loves_ you." Rose nodded though she wasn't fully accepting what I had said. We continued walking in silence as we slowly started to catch up with the others.

"When will you tell dad?" I asked her quietly.

"I'll go see him, though it could be easier over the phone,"

"Phone might be better, but then again I think he'd appreciate it more if you went to him in person. It's been a while since either of us have seen him," Rose nodded and we continued our walk in silence.

**Edward's Point of View**

I glanced over my shoulder at where Bella and Rosalie were. They were beginning to slowly catch up to us. I turned to Emmett; I had never seen my friend look so broken and upset.

"Is everything all right, Emmett?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Rosalie got this call and refuses to talk about it with me. I just want to know that she's all right." Emmett looked over his shoulder and stared at his wife with love and sadness. I could tell that Rosalie hiding something from him was breaking him in half. He didn't want secrets between them, especially if they could be serious secrets. I looked back and saw that Bella and Rosalie had stopped and were now holding each other tightly as Rosalie seemed to be…crying?

"She told Bella," Emmett stated bitterly.

"Well, Bella _is_ her sister," I pointed out. Emmett turned to me and he looked rather angry.

"Does she not trust me or something? Why would she tell Bella before me?" He demanded.

"Sometimes biological family comes before the other family. Maybe she trusts Bella more because there's a past that is related to whatever is going on now! Maybe Bella might understand better,"

"But I'm a doctor!" We continued walking in silence as his words sank in.

"Is…is something wrong with…Rosalie?" I asked cautiously.

"Maybe," I could tell that Emmett was hesitant to answer any questions so I decided not to press the matter any further.

- - -

I sat in my apartment, Tanya had left and now the apartment was just too quiet. I missed living with Bella. Bella was great company and was a wonderful cook. She never needed to fill all the silences and was just happy to read a book in silence or listen to music. Bella was so kind to me for the week that I was hiding at her apartment.

**Bella's Point of View**

I sighed as I entered my apartment. It was so lonely here now that Edward had left. I usually loved the quietness of my apartment and not living with anyone. But when Edward stayed here, it showed me how much fun having a roommate could be. I looked at the lounge room and remembered the fun times Edward and I had there, just joking around and having fun watching movies. It was so natural. I pondered what Alice had said to me a while ago. She had said that Edward loved me, could it be possible? Could Edward possibly love me? No, certainly not. What could Edward, or anyone else, possibly see in me? I was so plain and boring. There was nothing interesting or special about me.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy all week but exams are over! So hopefully I shall be able to update more before I go away. Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier!! But I promise this time I shall update within the next few days. Promise!!**

Chapter 8

The week passed slowly. I was seriously expecting Edward to rock up after his shift at the hospital and smile at me. I was expecting to see Edward sitting at the bench, reading the newspaper with his morning coffee and look up and smile at me when I entered. I missed him and Mike was still as persistent as ever. And then there was Rosalie to worry about. She had cancer and I didn't know if she had told Emmett yet. We were meeting up today for coffee. It was Saturday, my only day off until the evening when I performed. My phone started ringing then.

_Walking down the street  
With some evil in my eye  
And some thoughts in my head  
That were making me feel high  
On my head was a hoodi  
In my ears was some bass  
Was walking by my dog  
When I saw that sexy face  
Come towards me  
With a little cheeky smile  
If she was a phone  
I'd pick her up and dial  
The fire brigade  
Or zero zero zero  
She stopped me in my tracks  
And I said 'mmm hchello hchello...'_

"Hey Emmett," I answered with a smile.

"Bells!" Emmett replied happily, but there was something hidden in his tone. A emotion that he was hiding.

"How are you?" I asked gently.

"Umm…pretty good I suppose…" I noticed his hesitation in answering. I then assumed that Rose had told him. "How are you?"

"All right…"

"You miss him don't you?" He inquired softly. Emmett and I had never been super close like he and Edward had been or like me and Alice or me and Rose.

"It's quiet," I answered, trying to hide what I was truly feeling.

"Aw cut the bullshit Bells! I know you better than that. I can see the love you have for him and the love he has for you. You're both just hurting yourself about this because you won't tell each other!!" I felt angry. Why could I _not_ have a conversation with anyone without it somehow bringing in the issue of my love for Edward? Honestly! What was with my friends these days?

"Why must you all bring that up?" I demanded.

"Because we see it and you and Edward are just too blind to even notice! You guys need a bit of a push." I felt angry with Emmett and all of my friends and family.

"Well, sometimes we don't like it when our family and friends interfere with our lives! Why can't you all just drop this damn subject? Yes, I love Edward but he sure as hell does not love me and probably never will! How could he? I am nothing special at all!" I almost yelled down the phone.

"Bella –"

"No, Emmett! I'm sick of you all pushing at this damn subject and getting in on my life. Why can't you all just leave my life along and let _me_ live it? Tell Rose I'll see her in a few hours,"

- - -

I sat across from my sister who was holding her cup in both hands and staring down at the table. Her blonde hair lacked her soft wavy curls and was completely dead straight as she let her hair shield her face from everyone. Her skin was pale and she looked as though she may have lost a bit of weight. When she finally looked up at me I was shocked at what I saw. Her eyes were red and tear streaks ran down her cheeks. She wore no make up and no jewelry, she hadn't even tried to make her appearance look good. But then again, why would you when you get such awful news? We sat in silence for a while, neither of us touching our food or drinks and neither of us knowing how to start a conversation with anyone anymore. After a long while, Rose took a deep breath.

"I told him," she whispered. She looked up at me with pained eyes, "I told him and I've never seen him so pained. He was bitter that you knew first and then was so…pained at the idea of losing me…"

"Isn't he comforted at the idea that you are going to start treatment immediately?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"He was so upset. At the thought of losing me, at the fact that he was a doctor and he hadn't noticed. I didn't know what to do,"

"Neither of you could have known this was coming, Rose,"

"I should have! Mom had it! I should have known there was a chance that I could get it too…"

"Then so can I! I could get it too, Rose, and you could survive and I could die from it." Rose was silent. I sighed, mad at myself for getting angry with her. She didn't need it and she didn't deserve it. I was still angry from my talk with Emmett earlier and Alice a little while ago. "When are you going to tell dad?" I asked in a soft voice.

"I booked a flight for next week, Emmett's coming and…I would really like it if you came, Bella. I need you there," she looked at me with broken eyes, pleading with me.

"I will be there, Rose. I'll be by your side through this whole thing. I'm not going anywhere," I promised her.

- - -

I closed my door and rested my back against it and let out a big sigh. I had called in sick for tonight. I was a little stressed with this whole issue. In a week I would be going with my sister and brother-in-law to support them as they told our father that his eldest daughter had…leukemia. I still couldn't get my mind around it. My sister had the same type of leukemia that our mother died from! I know that my mother had never really been supportive of me when I didn't go to college, but that didn't mean I never loved her. I just wasn't very close to her. I walked into my bedroom and dumped my bag and scarf on a chair in my bedroom before removing all my clothing and changing into some sweats, a plain t-shirt and a jumper. Rosalie planned on telling our friends after we told our father. She felt it was important that her family knew before her friends, even though she saw our friends as her family. I understood where she was coming from though. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch and began to watch the television.

It was around seven o'clock when someone knocked on my door. I was about to get up and answer it when a familiar voice rang through the apartment.

"Bella?" I sighed with a small smile on my face at his voice.

"Yes, Edward?" I called back. I heard the door close and his soft footsteps coming towards the living room. He smiled softly at me when he spotted me on the couch. "Has Tanya invaded your apartment again?" I asked with a small teasing tone. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"No, you weren't at the café and I came to see if you were all right," I looked away from him and stared at the television. "Everything okay?" He asked as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Why do you still have a copy of my key?" I asked him, avoiding the subject.

"Because you never asked for it back," I shrugged, that was pretty much true. I wanted Edward to walk through my door whenever he wanted. "Stop avoiding the subject, Bella, is everything okay?" I sighed. He knew me to well.

"I guess it depends on what you classify 'okay' as…" I didn't want to tell him what was wrong with Rosalie without Rosalie's permission.

"Rosalie?" He guessed. I nodded. "Emmett was worried about her…what's wrong with her?" A tear escaped my eye. "Bella?" Edward wiped the tear away gently. I shook my head.

"I wish I could tell you, but Rose would be angry with me," I whispered. Edward pulled his hand away and nodded.

"Understandable, she'll tell us when she's ready," I tried to smile at Edward.

"She will, just give her some time and space."

**A/N: I hope you liked it. That song was 'Hello Hello' by Cat Empire in case you wanted to know. I'll update soon. Promise!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. Things have been pretty hectic lately and _very_ stressful. I won't be able to update after this until I get back from Malaysia. I'll be gone for a week but when I get back, I pretty much am throwing myself back into a busy schedule which is very frustrating. I'll hopefully update within the next two weeks. I can't make any promises, sorry.**

Chapter 9

The week passed slowly which really didn't help Rosalie's mood. She was very worried and anxious. Emmett had tried soothing her as much as possible, but she was terrified to go and face dad that it came down to her almost backing out.

_"You know…I might just do this over the phone," Rosalie said quietly as Emmett and I packed her bags for her._

"_You can't do that Rose, that wouldn't be fair to dad," I pointed out as I folded the clothes that Emmett passed me and placing them in Rosalie's suitcase. I looked at Rosalie quickly from the corner of my eye; she wasn't looking at us but her hands that she was playing with nervously. We were going to be driving down in a few days and she hadn't packed, hence the reason why we were doing._

"_He needs to know Rose, and it has to be face to face. He'd be hurt that you didn't tell him to his face…no matter how easy telling him over the phone may be," Emmett added quietly._

"_I know…I'm just scared," Rose whispered. Emmett sighed and walked over to her, he kneeled in front of her and touched her knee gently._

"_I know baby, we all are. But everything's going to be fine, we'll go see Carlisle, he can help." Emmett assured her softly. Rose looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. Emmett leaned in and gave what seemed to be a soft, quick, reassuring kiss before getting up and returning to helping me pack Rose's bags. I smiled as I saw Rose continue watching Emmett; I could see the love pouring out of her eyes. She was so lucky to have someone as caring as Emmett._

Right now we were driving to go to Forks to see our father. Emmett was driving, holding Rosalie's hand gently as he watched the road carefully. Every now and then he'd sneak a glance at Rose who was staring out the window. She was stressed and scared and that was not going to help her get better in the long run. Our friends had wanted to see us off, but we insisted that they didn't. Emmett and I didn't want them to see Rosalie in such a state; it would make them more curious about what was happening. Rosalie was going to tell them when we got back from our trip to see dad, but for now, we didn't need them to get suspicious at all.

I had noticed that last night, when we had gone to see our friends and Rosalie hadn't turned up, that Edward kept on shooting me worried glances. It was as though he was slowly catching onto what was going on with Rosalie or something. I didn't want him to worry. Emmett had told me that Edward had constantly been worrying about me when they were at work together, but I didn't believe him. Why would Edward need to worry about me? I wasn't anything special to him at all…we were just friends…weren't we? Well, it sure felt like we were just friends. I didn't know what to think anymore. Everyone was telling me that he loved me and Edward had been so kind and caring towards me that I just didn't know what to think anymore.

Emmett decided to turn on the radio, to break the silence, hoping to ease the tension I suppose.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,  
'Coz I got time while she got freedom,  
'Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break even._

_Her best days will be some of my worst,  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first,  
While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping,  
'Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no._

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Coz she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no._

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, (One still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces, ('Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh.  
'Coz you left me with no love, with no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,  
'Coz I got time while she got freedom,  
'Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break, no it don't break, no it don't break even no._

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, (One still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces, ('Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even, no  
Oh, it don't break even, no  
Oh, It don't break even, no_

Rosalie quickly turned the radio off. Emmett looked at her sadly, knowing that Rosalie usually loved listening to music when driving. She used to sing to the songs she knew. I knew that this news was going to change the Rosalie we all knew and loved. I looked at Emmett in rear view mirror and saw him looking at me with sad eyes. I looked out the window and watched as the trees passed along. This was going to affect us just as much as it was going to affect Rosalie.

- - -

"Rosie! Bella! Emmett! I'm so happy to see you again!!" I put on a smile for Sue Clearwater, dad's current interest.

"Hi Sue," I greeted her kindly with a hug. It wasn't that I didn't like Sue; I just didn't really need her bright and perky mood at the moment. I was actually that she was this bright and perky since her husband, Harry Clearwater, died about five months ago. I looked at the porch to see Charlie standing there with a huge smile on his face with Leah and Seth, Sue's children, standing there too. Leah didn't look very happy and Seth just looked more grown up since I had last seen him. I walked over to my dad and we shared an awkward hug.

"Welcome home, Bells," Charlie greeted me with a pat on my shoulder.

"Thanks, dad," I smiled at him, Leah and Seth before going to help Emmett with the bags.

"Oh Rosie! You look so well. It's been too long since I last saw you. I do hope you plan on staying longer than a week. We all miss you here, Charlie especially," I heard Sue start chattering away to Rosalie as we walked into the house. Charlie smiled sadly at Rose, knowing that she didn't come bearing good news. It was written all over her face.

Sue lead Rosalie into the living room with Leah and Seth following behind while Charlie led Emmett and I upstairs to our rooms. I smiled once I reached my room. It hadn't changed at all since I left, which was about five or six years ago. The blue walls had faded slightly, the bed sheets were covered in dust, along with the bedside tables and lamps. I knew that Charlie hadn't come in here much since I had left. I dumped my bag on my bed and sat down on it, staring out my window only to be greeted with rain and green trees. I had forgotten how green this place was. A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw Emmett standing there.

"Come with me for a walk?" He asked softly. I smiled and agreed. I grabbed my coat and followed Emmett out the door. Rosalie was still in the living room listening to Sue talk about random things. Emmett and I walked along in silence and soon enough we walked past my old high school. I sighed and stopped in front of it.

"This is where I went to high school," I told Emmett. I knew I was pointing out the obvious, but I didn't care.

"I remember coming here to Forks, to visit Edward and Alice and going to park and seeing Rosalie there." Emmett said as we continued walking. We soon came to the park and sat down on the slightly damp bench. "This is where we met," he continued. "She was sitting on this very bench, drenched because it was pouring rain," I had heard bits and pieces of this story from Rosalie.

"It was just a few weeks after she had found out the news of our mom," I added. Emmett laughed softly.

"I comforted her when I met her, she was so distressed. Cried on my shoulder," Emmett smiled sadly, reliving the memory as he looked around the park. "She told me her whole story, her mom, Charlie and you." I looked up startled. Rose and I had never been real close when mom died, so this was news to me. Emmett looked at me and smiled softly. "She missed you then, she was so upset to lose her mom and only have her dad. She didn't know where you were," I looked away. I was working in the café when I found out that mom died and I hadn't even gone to her funeral. Instead, I visited her grave every year. "Rosalie needed someone to lean on in those times and Charlie isn't very good with words and emotions, you know that and I was there and she just…told me everything. So I told her everything about me too and this is where our relationship started. It was an awful time to start a relationship really, but we had so much in common that we stayed in touch and soon the phone calls turned into monthly meetings and those soon turned into dates and then it turned into a serious relationship. And then…"

"You got married," I finished for him. Emmett nodded.

"And now, what took her mother's life is coming to get her. I know she could survive, but I'm so scared. I don't know how to be strong for her now. I'm so afraid of losing her," tears streamed down his cheeks now. I put my arm around him and let him cry. I was so used to seeing the strong, happy and immature Emmett and to see this side of him was different. It wasn't that I thought that Emmett didn't have this emotional side; I just thought he was a bit stronger than all of us.

"I know, Emmett, I know how it feels. I don't know how to be strong for Rosalie because I'm terrified of losing my sister. My only sister who I just recently started getting close to after you guys got married two years ago." I smiled at him and he returned it with his own weak smile.

"Before all this we wanted to start our own family and now…it might not even be possible,"

"Don't you dare think like that Emmett! Everything is going to be okay. Do you hear me? Everything is going to be okay! Rosalie's going to get treatment and she's going to live a long and healthy life." I was annoyed that Rose and Emmett both kept thinking the worst of things. But who could blame them? So was I…not that I'd let anyone know…

"But what if it didn't work, Bella? What if she didn't survive it like her mom? What will I do then? She's my life." Emmett's voice cracked at the end. I hugged him tighter.

"I know, Emmett. I know there's a chance that she might not. But there is a chance that she might too. And we need to think positively about all of this. We can't live off 'what if's, Emmett." Emmett looked at me with sad and pained eyes and smiled at me.

"You'd make a good psychologist, you know that?" He asked softly. I laughed quietly and shook my head. "You know…of the things you said, there's a chance she might but there's a chance she might…it reminds me of something else." He continued.

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked curiously.

"There's a chance that Edward loves you,"

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. The song in this chapter was 'Breakeven' by The Script. I'll update when I get a chance.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

Chapter 10

I looked away from Emmett. I could not he was bringing this up again. Especially at a time like this!

"We need to get back, Rosalie might need us," I said quickly. I stood up and got ready to go.

"Why do you always avoid this subject?" Emmett asked as he hurried to catch up to me.

"Because there is nothing to talk about," I replied as I hurried along the streets.

"There's everything to talk about," Emmett argued.

"No, Emmett, there isn't,"

"There is Bella –" I stopped and looked up at Emmett. I squinted to protect my eyes from the rain.

"How can you even bring this up while Rosalie needs us? Please, just…drop the subject. Please," Emmett's face fell sad again as he nodded and continued to walk on. I sighed and followed behind him. I was angry for bringing up the situation that Rosalie was in. All it did was make Emmett sad all over again. Once we got inside the house, Emmett went straight into the living room to find Rose and hopefully save her from Sue's constant chatter. I was about to go up the stairs when Seth stopped me.

"Hey Bella?" I smiled at him.

"Hey Seth, what's up?" He shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Nothing much…" We stood there in awkward silence for a bit.

"Was there anything you needed?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, um, Charlie said to tell you that one of your friends called…Edwin or something like that and he also said to tell you that he went down to visit Billy Black and his son, Jacob Black." I nodded.

"Thanks Seth," Seth nodded and walked into the living room to sit next to the very unhappy looking Leah. I suppose that neither of them were very happy that their mother had moved on so fast. I sighed and walked up the stairs and into my room. I pulled out my mobile phone to see that I had five missed calls and three text messages.

To: _Bella_

From: _Edward_

_Hey Bella_

_Hope you arrived safely, text me when you get there._

_Edward_

I smiled at that. Edward was always so caring and gentleman like. I looked at the next text

To: _Bella_

From: _Alice_

_Bella!_

_Hope you drive was nice._

_Let me know how Rosalie's doing and call frequently. I want updates!!_

_Ciao_

_Alice_

_Xx_

I laughed at that. Alice was so happy, even in her text messages. I looked at the last one.

To: _Bella_

From: _Edward_

_Bella_

_Call me as soon as you get in_

_Edward_

I looked at the missed calls then; three from Edward and two from Alice. I frowned. Why would Edward be so worried about me? Wasn't that Alice's job? I decided to call Edward back first. He picked up after three rings.

"Bella?" I smiled slightly at the sound of his voice. I had missed it.

"Yes Edward, it's me," I replied.

"Oh good, I was getting worried," I laughed slightly.

"Worried about what?"

"You weren't answering your phone and then when I called your home phone, your dad said that you were out with Emmett," '

"How'd you get my home number?"

"Alice." Well…that explained a lot.

"Ah, well…that's Alice for you," Edward chuckled.

"That is Alice for you. How are you?"

"All right, I guess, you?"

"Pretty good, now that you called back. How was the drive?" Uhh…how to describe that in one word…hmmm…silent? Slow? Depressing?

"Long,"

"Really? Isn't it just a two to three hour drive from Seattle?" Edward asked.

"Yeah…but we didn't listen to music the entire way,"

"That's odd…I thought you three were big on music when driving," I laughed.

"Yeah, we usually are but this time we decided to just have some quiet while driving," I explained. I heard my door open and turned to see Rose entering the door. Her eyes were red and puffy. She saw me on my phone and looked at me apologetically. "Can you hold on a sec?" I asked Edward quickly.

"Sure," I removed the phone from my ear and held it to my chest.

"Everything all right?" I asked Rose softly. She shook her head and tears streamed down her cheeks. I quickly pulled the phone back up to my ear.

"Can I call you back?" I asked Edward quickly.

"Uhh…sure…" I could have sworn that I heard a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Thanks, call you back soon," I replied.

"All right, talk to you soon," I quickly hung up and rushed over to Rose, pulling her into a tight hug.

"What happened?" I asked her after a few minutes of letting her cry softly.

"I may never be able to have kids," she whimpered. I knew Rose had wanted a family badly and to have a kid of her own.

"Oh Rose," I whispered softly, holding her tighter. She cried a few more minutes before pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"Sorry," she whispered. I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry, Rose. I'm always here for you. I'll be at your side through this whole time, along with Emmett." I promised her. She smiled weakly at me. I took hold of her hand and held it tightly in mine. "Have you talked to Emmett about it?" She shook her head. "Maybe you should, I think Emmett's going to get upset that you keep on coming to me first," I smiled softly at her.

"But you're my sister," she argued.

"I know that, and Emmett knows that too. But Emmett does want you to come to him for some things before you come to me." I told her. She nodded. I smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you go clean up and then go talk to Emmett. We'll tell dad tomorrow, all right?" Rosalie smiled and nodded. She hugged me once more before exiting my room. I sighed and sat down on my bed. I covered my face with my hands. Telling dad was going to be a nightmare.

- - -

I hadn't called Edward back yet and I made sure that I would do that after Rosalie told dad that she had leukemia. I walked down that stairs after having a shower and getting dressed to find dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking a coffee. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere in sight.

"Morning dad," I greeted him as I went to grab myself some coffee. Dad smiled at me.

"Morning Bells, how was your sleep?"

"Yeah, good." An awkward silence filled the room. "You gonna be home all day?" I asked him.

"Yeah, took the week off to be with my kids," dad smiled at me. I smiled back. It was nice to know that he was going to be around and not at the police station all day.

"Will Sue be here all the time?" I asked cautiously.

"No. Why? Do you not like her?" I shook my head quickly.

"No, it's not that dad. Don't worry. I just…want to spend time with you," dad smiled at me.

"What will we do today?" He asked as he continued to read the newspaper. I shrugged.

"There's not much to do in Forks, dad, and besides…it's pretty bad weather out there," I commented as I looked at the cloudy sky that was about to start pouring buckets of rain. I sighed. This had to be one of the reasons why I didn't like Forks very much; it rained nearly all the time and the sun barely showed through the clouds. Plus, Forks was _way_ too green. Everything that should have been brown was green and for some odd reason, that annoyed me. "Plus, we don't need to do anything special…last time we saw you must have been around Christmas, when you came to visit us," I smiled at the memory. Charlie chuckled.

"I remember that," he murmured softly. Just then, Rosalie stumbled into the kitchen with Emmett following carefully behind her. He always watched her with wary eyes now. He was so worried about her. I was glad that Rosalie had Emmett to look after her, because I knew that I wouldn't be much help.

"What's for breakfast?" I heard Emmett ask. I smiled at him. I was glad he was acting mostly like himself, always hungry and needing to be fed. Mind you, he wasn't as childish as he used to be…but I guess he was bound to mature sooner or later. At least he still held onto a bit of his childishness for certain times, like when the family was together or our friends and there were no issues.

"How about I make everyone some pancakes or some eggs? It really depends on what dad's got in the fridge," I commented as I headed to the fridge.

"I'll have you know, Bella Swan, that I can look after myself and that I do have food in the fridge!" Dad commented with a laugh. I chuckled as I looked at the well-stocked fridge.

"I can tell,"

"Sue must have helped at least a little if she knew we were coming down…with Emmett too," I heard Rosalie point out. She sounded a bit nervous but happy at the same time. I knew she missed dad too, I was just hoping dad wouldn't catch onto her nervousness.

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been in Malaysia for the past week and just got back on Monday and then started TAFE. Hadn't had time to really write. **


	12. AN Must read

**Hi everyone.**

**I just wanted to let you all know that I am no longer continuing this story and may not write another story.**

**I have no more inspiration for writing anymore and I will be deleting the stories that I don't like and only keeping some.**

**I will be deleting this one and _Reunited_ and some others. If you don't want me to delete certain ones then you better PM me quickly.**

**Goodbye.**

**BellazB08**

**P.S - Thanks for all your support everyone.**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in AGES. Well...I wasn't originally going to update because I was going to delete this story....but I changed my mind and here's a chapter for you...I went through a very long phase of not having any motivation to write the story. Every time I tried...I couldn't come up with something good...but here's Chapter 11 for you...I've probably lost my touch, but I hope you still like the story. -Fingers crossed-.**

Chapter 11

"That was good Bells, thanks," Charlie commented as he finished off his plate. In the end I had ended up making a lot of pancakes. Emmett and Charlie both seemed well pleased, as they had eaten majority of the food. Rosalie had barely touched a thing. This hadn't escaped dad's notice, or Emmett's.

"Are you sure you're not hungry, Rose?" Dad asked cautiously. Rosalie nodded and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sure, dad," she replied softly before looking back down at her plate and continuing to move the last few bits of pancake around the plate. Usually Rose would eat at least three pancakes, but today she had only gotten through one and a bit of her second one. I sighed and stood up, gathering up the plates and heading to the kitchen to start doing the washing.

"Let me do that, Bells," my dad said quickly as he got out of his seat.

"Don't worry about it, dad, I can wash up the dishes," I assured him as I started filling the sink with warm, soapy water. Dad came up next to me and pushed me away from the sink.

"I will do it, Bells. You guys just got here and you cooked us breakfast, don't baby me," he cracked a smile at me and I sighed.

"Fine!" I agreed reluctantly as I dried my hands off with a tea towel and went to sit next to Rosalie, who had moved into the living room. Emmett was sitting on the other side of her, arm around her shoulders and rubbing her arm to comfort her.

"Emmett! Come help me with the dishes!" I heard dad call from the kitchen. Emmett sighed.

"Coming!" He called back before whispering something in Rosalie's ear and kissing her cheek before heading into the kitchen. I watched him as he left, he looked back once and I could see the pain in his eyes. I looked back at Rosalie.

"How do I tell him?" She whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know, Rose, I honestly don't," I whispered back. I held her hand tightly in both of mine as she shook with silent sobs. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I talked to Emmett last night,"

"About what?" I was surprised that she had changed the subject.

"About not being able to have kids," she replied.

"And?"

"He said that there still could be a chance, but he said if we didn't then it didn't matter. There's always adoption," she pointed out with a weak smile.

"Was Emmett glad you came to him about it?" She nodded.

"He knew I went to you first, but was glad I came to him soon," I squeezed her hand. We sat there in silence for about fifteen more minutes until dad and Emmett walked back into the room. Emmett instantly sat beside Rose and assumed his original position. When dad walked in, he noticed the change in atmosphere and could instantly tell something was up.

"Is everything okay, Rose?" He asked softly, reaching out and patting her knee awkwardly. I smiled. Dad was never one for too many words or affectionate gestures, but I was glad he was making an effort. Rosalie shook her head.

"Dad…I-I…have something…I need to tell you…" she trailed off. We all waited patiently for Rose to continue. Just as she opened her mouth, my phone went off. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back," I told them quickly before disappearing upstairs.

"What?" I snapped into the phone, not checking the ID caller before answering.

"Hello to you too," I heard a velvet voice chuckle on the other end. I sighed.

"What do you need, Edward?" I asked impatiently.

"Well I can tell you're in a good mood this morning, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Edward asked, teasing me. I wasn't in the mood for this right now. Rosalie was about to tell dad that she had leukemia and I wasn't there! Instead I was taking a call from Edward. I let a sigh.

"What do you need, Edward?" I repeated.

"I just wanted to see how you are,"

"Well, I can't really talk at the moment. Can I please call you back?"

"You said that yesterday," I could hear the accusing tone in his voice.

"I know that I said that yesterday! But I _really_ can't talk right now!"

"Do you have someone with you?" It didn't escape my notice that his voice sounded really pained. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"No, but I do need to spend time with my dad, Edward. I haven't seen him since Christmas! I need to go,"

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll let you go and this time, please call me back,"

"I will," I promised.

"All right, bye Bella,'

"Bye, Edward," I whispered as I hung up. I left my phone in my room and hurried downstairs. By the time I reached the living room, Rosalie and dad were hugging each other tightly. They both shook with sobs as tears ran down their faces. I looked at Emmett and he nodded at me, answering my unspoken question.

- - -

I walked to the park close by to my home. It was only sprinkling now, earlier today it had been pouring with rain. Emmett and Rosalie were at home discussing with dad what they were going to do about Rosalie's illness. I didn't really need or want to be there, as I already knew what they were going to do. Rose was going to start treatment as soon as we got back in Seattle and told everyone else. I remembered that I had promised to call Edward back later. I really didn't want to at the moment, but at the same time I did. I wanted to tell him everything that was happening with Rosalie, but I knew that I couldn't. I reached into my pocket and clamped my hand around the phone, debating whether I should or shouldn't call him back. I sighed and pulled my hand away from the phone. I would wait. Now wasn't the time.

- - -

It had been three days since Rose had told dad and neither of them had left the house. Sue had called plenty of times to see why dad hadn't called her back; she had even come to the house. She called at least three times a day. Emmett hadn't left Rosalie's side…which was in their bedroom where Rosalie was constantly crying and worrying. Dad hadn't left his room either. So basically, I was the only one walking around and eating properly while they all hid away. My phone started going off and I knew exactly who it was going to be.

"Hi, Edward," I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked with a chuckle. I didn't answer. "You didn't call me back," sadness filled his voice and I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Everything has been kinda…hectic here,"

"Can you tell me what's going on?" He asked. I sighed.

"No. You'll just have to wait until Rosalie, Emmett and I come back and then we'll tell you all."

"Fine,"

"How have you been?"

"All right, I guess. Work hasn't been interesting. Carlisle's worried about Rosalie," I remembered that Emmett had mentioned something about Rosalie going to see Carlisle. Obviously Carlisle would be worried, Rosalie was like a daughter to him.

"I can imagine that,"

"He worries about you too, Bella," I rolled my eyes.

"Well he doesn't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

"I know that, but he doesn't." I rolled my eyes again, even though he couldn't see it. "When are you guys coming back?" He asked softly. I sighed.

"I don't really know. Hopefully in a couple of days…but maybe not even in a week." He sighed.

"We miss you, Alice especially. She has been constantly worrying over Rosalie that it scares me not to see her hyper self." I bit my lip, knowing that when we told them the news, Alice would most definitely be her energetic self.

"We all miss you too. I bet Rosalie and Emmett can't wait to get home to see you guys. As much as we love our dad, it's not always the most fun." I told him. "I better go, I'll talk to you soon."

"All right, if you must," sadness was clear in his voice. I frowned, confused as to why he'd be sad.

"Bye Edward,"

"Bye Bella," I hung up and stared at the phone for a while.

"_There's a chance that Edward loves you," _Emmett's words rung through my head as I stared at the phone. Was it possible?

- - -

A few days later, Emmett and I were packing our bags into the car while Rose said bye to dad and Sue.

"We'll miss you Rosie, please stay in touch," Sue spoke for dad. Dad shuffled on his feet, he was never one for many words. Sue pulled Rose into a hug before letting her go. Dad looked at Rose for a second before pulling her into a tight hug. I could see the pain in his eyes. He didn't want to lose his daughter just as much as Emmett and I. When dad released Rose from the hug, he came over and hugged me before turning to Emmett.

"Take care of my girl,"

"With my life," Emmett replied.

- - -

I sighed as I closed my door. Emmett and Rose had dropped me off and told me that they were going to meet with our friends for lunch tomorrow, at their apartment. I told them that I'd be there for support before I had to disappear to work. I looked around the apartment. Nothing had changed. It was still plain and boring and quiet. I made my way to my bedroom. I dumped my bags, deciding that I would unpack them later, kicked off my shoes and climbed onto my bed. I curled up underneath the sheets and closed my eyes.

My phone ringing woke me up. I groaned as I rolled over and got out of my comfortable bed. If it was that crazy pixie I called my best friend calling me, then I would not be happy.

"Hello?" I answered with a sigh.

"Bella!!" The hyper pixie answered.

"Alice," I replied, annoyed that was in fact the pixie I called my best friend who had made me wake up from a very nice sleep.

"How are you?"

"Tired,"

"Want to meet up for coffee?"

"No, Alice, I don't."

"Why not? I haven't seen you in _ages_!!!!" She whined.

"Alice. I'm tired. I want to go back to sleep."

"Oh…you were sleeping?"

"Yes," she giggled.

"Oops. Sorry," I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Alice,"

"Wait, Bella!" Alice called quickly as I was about to hang up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Can we go out to dinner and catch up?"

"You're going to see me tomorrow,"

"I know, but I want time with just you and me,"

"Not tonight, Alice. Maybe on the weekend?" I suggested.

"Okay. See you tomorrow!" She hung up. I hung up the phone and returned to my bedroom; planning on sleeping some more when there was a knock on the door. I groaned and went to answer it.

**A/N: Did you like it?? I hope so. I'll update as soon as Chapter 12 is finished...if I have any motivation...Anyways. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. But here it is. I hope you like it...**

Chapter 12

Standing on the other side of the door, was none other than my neighbour, Mike Newton. The guy who seemed to believe that we were dating.

"Mike…what are you doing here?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame. Mike smiled brightly at me.

"I came to visit you, Bella," he laughed.

"Why did you come to visit me though?" He simply laughed and walked past me and into my apartment. Oh great, now I'd have to get him _out_ of my apartment. Just brilliant. I shut the door and followed Mike into the living room.

"Well, I haven't heard from you in a while and wanted to see what was going on. You haven't come by to visit me and haven't called me…so I came to see if everything was okay," he turned and smiled at me. I sighed.

"Mike…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Now I know we just started dating and that we haven't gone out that much, but with the way things have been going…I feel as though you've been avoiding me."

"MIKE!!" He stopped talking and stared at me in shock. I took some deep breathes to calm myself. "We aren't dating. We never dated and we will never date in the future. You're twenty years older than me and we just happen to live in the same apartment building, but we aren't dating. Okay?" He looked as though someone had just told him that his puppy had been run over. I instantly felt bad, but before I could say another word he mumbled as he left my apartment. I sighed as I sat down on the couch. I didn't understand why I felt so bad, I mean…he was most likely going to stop trying to get me to go out with him and most likely finally understood that we weren't dating. It was a good thing. But…I didn't like the fact that I had to be so…harsh with the truth. My phone rang then, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Alice's enthusiastic voice greeted me. I smiled slightly.

"Hey Alice,"

"Don't sound so flat, Bella. You're talking to me. Alice!" I chuckled.

"I realise this Alice, but I just went through telling Mike that we weren't dating and that we will never date in the future." I explained.

"I can never imagine you saying those things to him…weren't you just hoping he would pick up on the hints you dropped that you didn't like him and that you didn't _want_ to date him?"

"I was hoping…but he never did…so, ya know…had to nail it into his head that we weren't dating."

"Oh…well…now that's taken care of…" I had a feeling that Alice was planning something.

"Alice…what are you planning?" I asked suspiciously.

"Absolutely nothing, Bella! I am planning nothing. Why do you always accuse me of this?" She said, sounding offended.

"Uhh…how 'bout the fact that you always use that voice when you are planning something, like setting me up on a blind date or planning a party or maybe even trying to think of a way that I should _finally_ admit to Edward my true feelings?" I told her.

"But I'm not planning anything! I was just merely calling to confirm where we're meeting for lunch tomorrow with Rose and Emmett." She was using that voice again. The one that was just a bit higher than her normal voice, like she had been caught in the act of doing something that she shouldn't have when she was a little girl.

"Alice…we're meeting at Rose and Emmett's place you weird child." Alice laughed.

"Oh, yeah right…" she trailed off with a nervous giggle.

"Umm…Alice? Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah…yeah…everything's just peachy!" I frowned. Alice never talked like that with me. We usually told each other everything.

"Alice…what's going on?" I asked her again. She sighed.

"It's absolutely nothing. Nothing's going on! Just a bit nervous and excited about Rose's news tomorrow…"

"Fine, whatever, now…I am going to go back to bed and get a bit more sleep and then I shall see you tomorrow, all right?" I said as I got up off the couch and started heading towards my bedroom.

"Okay…well…be sure to tell Edward about your little…meeting with Mike. He'll be pleased," I rolled my eyes and decided it was best to ignore her comment instead of starting up another argument about whether or not Edward loves me.

"Bye Alice," I said with a smile.

"Bye Bella! Have sweet dreams about Edward as you always do!" I was about to retort, but she hung up before I could say another word. I started at my phone before shaking my head and leaving it on my bedside table. I climbed back into bed and covered myself in the blankets.

- - -

I opened my eyes to a dark room. I looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table and saw that it read 15:45PM. I frowned and then noticed that the curtains on my windows had been closed. I got up and pulled on some fresh clothes before tying my hair up in a messy bun. Who could have been in my apartment? How many people had copies of my keys? I began to list the names in my head. Rose. Emmett. I couldn't think of anyone else and then I remembered. Edward. I walked out of my room and towards the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee when I noticed a certain someone with messy bronze hair sitting on my couch, reading the newspaper. I smiled. It had been Edward who came in and closed my curtains for me. But I frowned as I wondered why he would be here. Tanya couldn't be back…could she? I mean…he didn't usually stop by for random visits. I continued on to the kitchen, but not without tripping over my own feet. I fell to the floor and Edward jumped at the loud thump. He turned and smiled slightly when he realised it was just me.

"Still the same old clumsy Bella then, aye?" He chuckled. I glared at him as I got myself off the floor and continued on to the kitchen. Edward followed me, still chuckling. "When did you wake up?" He asked. I shrugged.

"About ten minutes ago," I replied as I started making myself some coffee. I turned to Edward. "You want some?" I asked. He shook his head, smiling at me.

"No thanks, I already had some before you woke up," he said. I nodded and continued on making my coffee.

"You know…if you're gonna keep appearing in my apartment without invitation, I may just have to take the copy of my key off you," I told him.

"Rose and Emmett come by randomly," he pointed out.

"But not as often as you do. They only come by usually for an emergency, which doesn't happen much with them, or when I invite them here, they let themselves in." Edward groaned.

"I just wanted to see you, is that such a crime? I tried calling and you didn't answer I even knocked first, but you didn't answer so I let myself in. I knew you weren't going to be back at work today as you just came back today." I rolled my eyes and sipped my coffee slowly.

"So what's up?" I asked as I leaned against the counter sipping my coffee while Edward sat on a stool.

"Not much really, just wanted to come see how you were," he smiled at me. I returned the smile.

"You are going to see me tomorrow; you couldn't wait 'till then?" I asked him with a small smile on my face.

"Well…Rosalie was going to tell us all something so I kinda thought that I wouldn't be able to talk to you much…and I really wanted to see you." Edward looked away from me; something on the floor seemed to interest him. I bent down to see if I could catch his eye when I noticed a small bit of pink on his cheeks. I smiled.

"Are you blushing?" I asked. I was smiling like an idiot, for once I wasn't the one blushing! Edward continued to avoid my gaze. I laughed. "For once someone is blushing and it's not me!"

"Okay…you can stop laughing at me now," he grumbled.

"Sorry. But I'm fine, just tired from the drive down," I assured him. He smiled at me.

"Well then…I better go…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," I followed him to the door. He turned and smiled shyly at me.

"Bye Bella," he said softly.

"Bye Edward," he smiled once more before turning and heading to the elevator. I sighed as I closed the door. If Edward kept coming around unannounced and being all charming as he was everyday, then I may just have to change the lock…

**The Next Day**

Everyone was gathered at Rosalie and Emmett's place. We were all sitting around the table; Rosalie was at the head, Emmett to her left and me to her right. Edward was next to me, then Jasper and then Alice, opposite them was Carlisle and Esme.

"That was a beautiful lunch, Rose," Esme commented. Rose smiled softly. I could see the terror in her eyes. She was so afraid, of what was happening to her and telling her friends and loved ones that she had cancer.

"Thanks, Esme…" Emmett squeezed Rose's hand in reassurance, possibly reminding her that he was there for her every step of the way.

"So what was the news you had to share with us, Rose?" Alice asked. A huge smile across her face, though you could see the worry in her eyes. Rose shifted uncomfortably as everyone looked at her with curious eyes. No doubt they had all been waiting for the news. I grabbed Rose's right hand and held it tightly as she took a deep breath.

"I…I…" Rose stumbled over her words. As you would, how do you tell your friends and family that you have leukemia and you might die from it?

"Are you pregnant?!" Alice screamed. Rose shook her head back and forth quickly.

"No…no…I'm not pregnant…" Alice's face fell. Rose took a deep breath and looked at me. I nodded. "I…have leukemia…"

**A/N: Okay so it's a bit OOC...but I hope you liked the chapter. I'll try and get the next chapter up within the next week or two. No promises...Sorry.**


	15. Chapter 13

**I've been so slack with disclaimers!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. The ages for the characters are written below...because I forgot their ages -shame on me- and just for a reminder. Hope you like the chapter.**

**AGES**

**Edward Cullen: 25**

**Alice Cullen: 24**

**Bella Swan: 24**

**Rosalie McCarthy: 26**

**Emmett McCarthy: 25**

**Jasper Whitlock: 25**

Chapter 13

Silence. Dead silence. Everyone was letting the information sink into their minds. I felt tears slip down my cheeks. I looked at Rose and Emmett, both were clinging to each others hands for dear life with tears streaming down their cheeks. Rose stared at the table top as she continued.

"I have chronic myeloid leukemia. The symptoms started about two months ago, I got the results a month ago. The time we were in Forks, I was telling our dad." Everyone was quiet. "I am going to start treatment soon." Rose stood up and left the room then, Emmett following after her. Everything was silent. It still hurt to hear that my sister had leukemia. The one we lost our mother too. I stood up and walked into the living room. I stood at the window and stared out, not really looking at anything. After a few minutes in silence, I heard someone come up behind me quietly. The person said nothing but wrapped their arms around me from behind, holding me close to their chest. I turned and looked up at the person. Edward stared down at me with sad eyes.

"Now you know," I whispered as I turned back to stare out the window.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"Since the walk a month ago. I was the first to know,"

"She'll be fine. Rosalie's strong. She'll make it." Edward assured me. I turned out of his grasp so I could look him in the eye.

"Don't you dare say that," I whispered harshly.

"But she will be, Bella. Rosalie is strong. She won't let this defeat her." He spoke more confidently.

"You don't know that! My mother was strong. She wouldn't have let it defeat her either! But she died. Now Rosalie has it too!" I yelled. Tears flowing down my face like a river. I walked back into the dining room to see Alice being comforted by Jasper and Esme by Carlisle. Tears running down both of their faces. Jasper looked at me, sadness, sorrow and pity running through his eyes. I didn't like seeing the pity. I didn't need everyone's pity. I needed support. I looked up the stairs, you could faintly hear the sound of sobs coming from upstairs.

- - -

An hour later, everyone was still here. I was back in the living room, sitting in the arm chair by the window and staring out at it again. There were a group of young kids around the age of 8 playing happily. I remembered those days, when nothing was wrong, when the world seemed perfect and you could be oblivious to everything around you. I longed for those days again. Rose and Emmett had come back downstairs and were sitting in the dining room talking with everyone. I heard footsteps and looked up at the person. Carlisle smiled softly at me.

"How are you, Bella?" Carlisle asked softly as he sat down on the couch opposite me.

"I'm fine," I replied. He gave me a disapproving look.

"You know what I mean, Bella," he spoke softly.

"I'm terrified. Probably not as terrified as Rose is, but still. She's got leukemia. We never thought it would happen…we lost mom to it…and I couldn't stand it if I lost Rose to it," I whispered. Carlisle nodded.

"Emmett's just as terrified as you are. He's so scared that he could lose Rosalie. She's so important to him." Carlisle looked back at the dining room. I looked too, you couldn't see much from where we were sitting, but you could hear everyone talking quietly. "You two need to stick together through this." He told me before standing up. He walked over and placed a gently kiss on my forehead before returning to the dining room. Rose was standing in the doorway as Carlisle left. Carlisle stopped and hugged her tightly before continuing into the dining room. Rose came over and sat down on the floor next to the arm chair. I looked down at her. Her eyes were red, glassy and puffy. There were tear stains on her cheeks, fresh tears occasionally slipped down; following the path other tears had gone down.

"I'm so scared, Bella," she whispered in a broken voice. I slid down from the arm chair to the floor, next to my sister and tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I know Rose, I am too," I whispered back.

"I'm so scared that I'm going to lose Emmett and you and dad," she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight. Her head rested on my shoulder as she cried silently. I couldn't promise her that she would live, because that would be an empty promise. None of us knew what was going to happen and that scared us all.

"We're going to be here for you, every step of the way. None of us are leaving you." I promised her. Rose cried harder. I saw Emmett come over to us, his eyes red and glassy, filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around us both and hugged us tightly to his chest.

**Edwards' Point of View**

I stood in the doorway to the living room and watched as Emmett hugged both Bella and Rosalie. All three of them were so scared, so upset. It broke my heart to see Bella so upset. All of us were shocked that Rosalie had leukemia, but not totally surprising. We all knew that Bella and Rosalie lost their mom to the same disease just four years ago.

"Have you told her?" My sister Alice whispered as she came to stand beside me.

"No. She'll never feel the same way," I replied in a whisper. She groaned softly.

"Edward! She does feel the same way. I'm telling you. I'm never wrong about these things. I think you should just take a risk and ask her out." I glared at her.

"I can't do that now. She needs to be there for her sister, and for Emmett," I looked back at the three of them on the floor. Emmett was gently rocking them. I couldn't even imagine what they were going through. I think I'd be devastated if my sister told me that she had cancer as well.

"You can be there for her. She's going to need someone to lean on and she can't rely on her dad and Emmett…they're all struggling with this, just as much as she is." Alice whispered before walking away.

**A/N: How'd you like it? I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 14

**Bella's Point of View**

Rose was admitted to the hospital a week after telling everyone that she had leukemia. She was going to start chemotherapy right away. Emmett was currently with her as I was working at the café. I had been away too long and had to work every day from the early hours in the morning to early evening. It was stressful, but it gave me something to do. It was the early morning and me and Julie had just opened the café, I was still cleaning the tables when the door opened. I stopped what I was doing to great the customer and saw Edward.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Bella," he replied.

"Aren't you working today?" I asked as I continued cleaning tables.

"Yeah…but not until 12 o'clock today," I nodded.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked with a small smile.

"A black coffee would be good," he replied. I nodded and wrote it down on my pad of paper.

"Anything to eat?" I asked as he sat down at the table I was just cleaning.

"Nothing for me this morning, just the black coffee," he replied with a smile. I smiled back and left to make the order.

"Who's the guy?" Julie asked me as she started making his coffee. I looked back at Edward and then back at Julie. I could easily see that she was attracted to him.

"Edward Cullen, he's my best friend's brother." I replied.

"He's so good looking. Are you guys together?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No. He could never be interested in me," Julie snorted.

"That's bullshit Bella. You know guys are interested in you. You just never give them a second glance," she told me in a matter-of-fact tone as she finished making Edward's coffee. I rolled my eyes as I took the cup and headed over to Edward's table. I placed it in front of him along with his copy of the bill, telling him how much he owed.

"You been working all week?" Edward asked just as I was about to head back to the counter.

"Yeah…I took some time off so now I need to get back to work." I replied with a shrug.

"Will you be singing?" Edward asked with a smile. I blushed and nodded.

"I'm singing tonight at 5.30pm, will you be here?" Edward's smile got bigger.

"Definitely," he replied.

"Better get back to work," I mumbled before leaving to return to the counter where Julie was.

"Oh my god. He _so_ likes you!" Julie squealed.

"Keep it down!" I hissed at her. She just laughed.

"How are you not with him? I see the way he looks at you. He so wants you Bella, how can you not tell?" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"As if, Julie. Get real. He probably just thinks of me as his sister's best friend," I spoke quietly, not wanting Edward to overhear our conversation. Julie was about to reply but more customers walked in and I was glad to get away from Julie. She was just as annoying as Alice and Rose were. I put on a smile and greeted each customer with politeness, wishing for this day to be over already.

- - -

At five minutes to 5.30pm, I was setting up my guitar and getting ready to go on stage. The café was packed. I saw Edward come in with Alice and Jasper behind him. They smiled and waved at me, I smiled back. I assumed that Emmett was with Rose tonight. I couldn't blame him. Tonight, I had a piano accompanist. Once the clock hit 5.30pm, the owner of the store announced my name.

"And here tonight we have Bella Swan, playing the guitar with a piano accompanist," he smiled at everyone and walked off stage. Everyone clapped as I walked on stage and sat down on the stool in front of the microphone.

"Hi everyone. I hope you are all having a great evening," I spoke softly into the microphone. "I hope you like the songs I have tonight," I nodded at the pianist, signaling that I was ready to start the first song.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

I opened my eyes as I stopped singing and smiled at everyone as they clapped.

"That song was called _A Thousand Miles_ and this next one is called _Rinse_," I nodded at the pianist again.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_

She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way

How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
She needs to be held in his arms to be free  
But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man

She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way

And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
What could be the worse than leaving something behind  
And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
It's loneliness she finds...  
If only he was mine

She'd do anything to spakle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight

She must rinse him  
She must rinse him  
She can't rinse him  
She can't rinse him  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way

"This next song is called _Wanted_," I said as soon as the applause died down.

_I have wandered far and wide  
For something real something to die for  
But I have found you and you do not see  
All that is me all that is true_

I am more than you will see,  
I am more than you will need,  
I am more than you will see,  
More than wanted

As you float the flimsy surface  
You should know life lies beneath it  
Don't pretend you feel what I feel for you  
Live illusion and i am real  
I am more than you will see,  
I am more than you will need,  
I am more than you will see,  
More than wanted

I know, I know you like the way  
You feel when I play  
I know, I know you don't really  
Hear what I say  
I know, I know you are waiting  
For something to raid  
I know, I know you wish you could be  
More than you say

I have wandered far and wide  
For something real something to die for  
But I have found you and you do not see  
All that is me all that is true and

I am more than you will see,  
I am more than you will need,  
I am more than you will see,  
More than wanted

More than you'll love, more than you'll hate,  
More than you'll hold, more than wanted  
More than you'll crave, more than you'll cherish,  
More than you'll have, more than wanted

The songs kept going until 6pm when I finally stopped and resumed my job as a waitress. I walked up to where Alice, Jasper and Edward were sitting.

"Hi guys," I smiled at them. They smiled back.

"Hey Bella," they all said at the same time.

"You played really well, Bella," Alice commented. I blushed.

"You're just saying that, Alice," I replied.

"She never believes anything I say," Alice huffs.

"You played _and_ sung really well, Bella," Jasper said.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"What time do you get off?" Edward asked.

"Not for another hour." I replied.

"You're closing as well?" Alice asked in shock.

"Yeah…I got a break in between, so no biggie." I assured her. She sighed.

"Well…when you get home, give Emmett a call, I know that he'd want to hear from you and talk to you…if he still isn't at the hospital…" Alice trailed off. I looked up at her in shock and then at Edward and Jasper.

"He's been there all day?" I asked. Edward nodded. "What about his job?"

"He's taken time off for Rosalie," Jasper said.

"Speaking of jobs…I have to get back to work. I'll see you guys around. Bye Ali, Jasper, Bella." Edward said as he kissed Alice on the cheek quickly before heading out the door and to his car.

"What about their support?" I asked.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Bella. Emmett has to go back to work at some time…it's just that he feels that she needs him right now." Jasper explained. I sighed.

"I suppose…I mean…dad and I aren't much use. We're both working." I said.

"But Charlie could surely get some time off to come see Rose, won't he?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"Who knows…his job is his life pretty much…"

"Swan! Just because your friends are here doesn't mean you can stop and chat! Get back to work." My boss yelled from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at Alice and Jasper.

"He's been working me to the bone," I told them as I walked off to clear tables.

**A/N: The songs in this chapter were by Vanessa Carlton, _A Thousand Miles_, _Rinse _and _Wanted_. I hope you liked it.**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey. I'm so sorry that it's taken me ages to update this story!!! I have been so busy lately with my study, and work and things at home are pretty hectic too! But here is the next chapter and I hope you like it =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

Chapter 15

I had finally gotten a day off work and was able to visit Rosalie. She had been in hospital for about a month now, and was getting tired of it. I wasn't surprised. Apparently mom was tired of the hospital after one hour! I walked into Rose's room and smiled at her.

"Hey Rose," she looked up and smiled at me.

"Bella!" She held out her arms for me and I hugged her tightly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I brushed some hair from her face and sat down in the uncomfortable hospital chair beside her bed.

"Tired." I nodded.

"What have you been doing all day?" She shrugged.

"There's not much to do. For the first two weeks, Emmett stayed with me all day and then he had to go back to work, but he comes to visit on his lunch break…Ali and Jasper pop by every now and then. Edward comes with Emmett sometimes on their lunch break. Carlisle comes and visits too, along with Esme. But other than that, I'm alone for the longer part of the day," she explained. I sighed.

"I wish there was someone that could be with you for most of the day," I said as I took hold of her hand in mine. She smiled softly at me.

"I'm so glad to see you, Bella."

"I've missed you," I replied softly.

"Everyone says you've been working all day and long hours and you spend Sunday sleeping." I nodded.

"My boss has been working me hard. I have lots of days where I go from opening to close at the café, sometimes from lunch to close…but that's rare. Apparently I've taken too much time off and now I'm covering for other people's shifts." Rose grimaced.

"That's not healthy, Bella. You have to do something about that," I chuckled.

"It's okay now…I'm back to my normal hours now. Lunch 'till closing." Rose looked concerned. "Rose, don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. Besides, I need the extra money anyways."

"You're doing fine, Bella. I bet mom would have been proud of you," she whispered. I looked at our hands on the bed. I doubted mom would have ever been proud of me. I threw away all my hard work in high school to be a waitress in a café instead of going to college. We sat in silence for a bit before I looked at Rose. She had her eyes closed and looked as though she was trying to rest. There were purple bags under her eyes. I frowned. Had she not been sleeping well? I squeezed her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Are you okay, Rose?" I asked as I gently traced the bags under her eyes. She nodded.

"You would not believe how uncomfortable these hospital beds are! Can't get any sleep on this thing. Feels like I'm sleeping on a rock!" I chuckled softly. Rose and hard beds were never good. I studied her carefully. She seemed so weak, so thin.

"Have you been eating properly?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I never feel very hungry these days," she explained. Again, I frowned. Did Emmett try and ensure she ate? Did Carlisle? "Stop frowning, Bella, you'll get wrinkles," I chuckled softly. Mom said that to me a lot. I worried a lot; I still do, and tended to frown a lot. She always said that I'd get wrinkles on my forehead at a young age if I didn't stop frowning. "Can you sing to me?" Rose whispered. She looked as though she was ready to sleep. I nodded.

_Half a week before the winter  
The chill bites before it comes  
And I'm a child of the pleasure  
Daddy brings before he runs_

He sits behind a desk of mahogany  
He whispers dreams into my ear  
And though I've givin him his empire  
He delivers me my fear

The unicorns are riding high  
Powerful in coats of white  
I turn to look and burn my eyes  
I carry on, I carry all the weight of empty promise  
As I stand swallowed by the light  
Flickering above the highway  
I hold my head and know the streets are mine tonight

The vampires are growing tired  
The coats of white all turn to red  
My heart burns with desire  
I carry on, I carry on

The unicorns are riding high  
Powerful in coats of white  
We turn to look and burn our eyes  
I carry on, I carry  
The vampires are growing tired  
The coats of white all turn to red  
My heart burns with desire  
I carry on, I carry on  
I carry on  
I carry on  
We carry on

I look at Rose as I finish singing and see that she has fallen asleep. I smile softly and kiss her forehead gently before leaving. I run into Edward on my way out.

"Bella!"

"Hey Edward," I smile.

"Have you just been to see Rose?" He asked. I nodded.

"First time in a month," I replied.

"How is she?" He asked softly.

"She's all right. She's tired and weak…she looks too thin. She hasn't told me about any progress that may have occurred…so I don't really know what's going on now." I replied. Edward smiled softly and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I don't know anything either. We can really only hope, huh?" I nodded into Edward's chest.

"I'm going to go home and get some extra rest…you should get back to work," Edward nodded and let me go.

"I'll see you around Bella. Take care, all right? Don't work yourself too much." Edward said as he walked off, back to his job.

"Bye Edward," I replied in a whisper though I knew he would not have heard me.

- - -

I spent every spare moment I had with Rosalie at the hospital. She seemed to be okay, just very tired. She was a bit thinner too; she refused to eat hospital food. She's now hooked up to an IV, though that doesn't stop Emmett from force feeding her. Both Emmett and I knew it wasn't good for her to get so thin. One day, I saw Rose sleeping peacefully on her bed with Emmett sitting beside her, holding her hand tightly in his. Tears ran down his face as he looked at her. There was so much love in his eyes; I knew he'd be so distraught if he lost her. I stood outside the room, watching from the window. Her doctor passed me, about to go into her room. I stopped him.

"Excuse me sir," he looked at me with a tired expression.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently. I bit my lip and looked back at Rose. She looked so tired and pale. She never told any of us if the chemo was working or not.

"Is she getting any better?" I asked quietly, looking back at the doctor. He looked at me sadly, and then looked at Rose. "What stage or phase is she at now? Will she get better?" I was desperate for some bit of information.

"She seems to be reacting like any normal person, but we aren't entirely sure it's working…" he explained.

"What does that mean?"

"We may have to try a different type of treatment," I sighed and closed my eyes.

"She's past the chronic phase…she's probably at the accelerated phase or the blastic phase," he answered my second question before going into the room. Emmett came out not a second later. I looked up at my brother law and saw the fear evident in his eyes.

"Oh Em," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms tightly around me in response and rested his cheek on top of my head. We both cried silently for Rose.

"I'm so scared, Bells," he whispered.

"I know Em. I am too. I'm terrified." I replied.

"I don't know what's going on; she hardly tells me a thing." He said.

"You think she tells me anything? I found out from the doctor that they may have to try a different type of treatment…the chemo doesn't seem to be working," I whispered. Emmett pulled back and looked at me with wide eyes. Tears continued to run down my face. Emmett looked like he was about to lose it.

"I can't lose her," he whispered as he let me go and looked back at his Rose who was now awake and listening to the doctor speak. I remembered the time where there used to be the spark of life, of happiness in her eyes. Now…there was nothing. They were dead and that scared me. Had she given up already?

"I know Em…I'm terrified. To lose my only sister would be awful,"

"I can't imagine what you've been through…losing your mom and now…the possibility of losing your sister too," I shook my head at his statement.

"I wasn't close to my mom. So it didn't affect me as much as it affected Rose. She's probably struggling with this more than we are. We're afraid to lose her. She's afraid to lose everyone." Emmett nodded and we stood there in silence. I sighed and wiped the tears off my face. "I have to go Em, I have the closing shift today," I told him as I looked at my watch. 1 o'clock. I had half an hour to get to work.

"All right, take care. I'll call you if there is any news," I nodded and hugged Emmett once more before turning and walking towards the exit of the hospital. As I walked past the cafeteria, I spotted Edward who was just coming out of it. He smiled at me, but his smile faded when he saw my face.

"Is everything all right, Bella?" He asked me as he came up to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, Rose is fine,"

"Something's up, what's wrong Bella?" Edward asked softly. He looked straight into my eyes and I had to look away. Fresh tears ran down my face as I sniffed and wiped them away.

"They may have to try a different type of treatment…the chemo doesn't seem to be working." I admitted in a whisper.

"Oh Bella," Edward whispered before he wrapped his arms tightly around me as he pulled me into a hug. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist. Edward rarely hugged me, and when he did it felt nice. I felt safe and protected. Edward ran one hand up and down my back in a soothing motion. From the corner of my eye I saw some nurses glaring at me, probably because Edward didn't give them the attention they wanted from him. I pulled away from Edward with a sigh.

"I have to go, closing shift," I told him with a small smile. Edward smiled slightly at me.

"Will you be all right?" He asked, he sounded so genuinely concerned. I nodded.

"Yeah, I will be. I have to be," he shook his head.

"You don't have to be strong for everyone, Bells," he told me.

"I'll see you around, Edward," Edward sighed in defeat.

"Bye Bella, take care,"

"You too," I smiled once more before leaving.

**A/N: I hope you liked it =D And I will try and update within the next two weeks. No promises though.**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey all! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in AGES! I've been so busy with work and study that I haven't found time to write...and also I haven't been too inspired to write. But I'm going to try and write more now that I'm on holidays. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 16

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched sadly as Bella walked away, pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she went. I sighed as I turned in the other direction; I had to get back to work. I really wanted to be there for Bella, I wanted to be the one she turned to when she needed a shoulder to cry on, I wanted to be the one who caught her when she fell, I wanted to be the one she loved. It sucked to know that she either hates me or just saw me as a friend. Bella was such a beautiful person, on the inside and out. She was so selfless and put others before herself, she always believed that in difficult situations, like these, that she had to be strong, to be there for everyone. I was brought out of my thoughts by one of the nurses, Kate Denali. She was tall with short brown hair that had blonde highlights in it. Her nails were always perfectly manicured and her skin always had the slight tinge of orange to it which meant that she had gotten a spray tan that didn't quite work and her blue eyes stood out against the colour of her spray tanned skin.

"Hello, Edward," she purred…trying to be seductive I suppose. It did nothing to me. I was not the slightest bit attracted to this girl who had everything that screamed fake. From the spray tan to her manicured nails. Dyed hair to her fake plastic breasts.

"Hello Kate." I replied shortly as I made my way to one of my patient's rooms.

"Was that your…girlfriend back at the cafeteria?" I heard the slight jealous tone at the word 'girlfriend'.

"No…that was my friend who is going through a tough time like a lot of my friends and me," I replied, not looking at her.

"Oh…okay then…well…are you up to anything tonight? I mean we could go out to a nightclub or something and get a drink?" Kate rattled off ideas that we could do as a 'date' that involved drinking and probably, her hopes not mine, ending up in her bed.

"Kate, I'm busy and I am going through a tough time just like my friends, as I already told you. I don't want to go out anywhere."

"So we could stay in at your place or my place and order Chinese and watch a movie," she suggested instead.

"No,"

"Why not?" she whined. "I could help you through this tough time, why won't you let me?"

"Because I don't want to go out with you, now if you'll excuse me, I have a patient to attend to," I said quickly as I stepped through the door to my patient's room. I sighed. I didn't like being so rude and upfront…but sometimes with girls like Kate…it needed to be said. I looked up at my patient and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Johnson, how are we feeling today?"

**Bella's Point of View**

I wasn't playing at the café today, I didn't feel up to pretending to everyone that everything was okay…though usually I was good at that even if my acting skills sucked and I was a terrible liar. Emmett came in just before closing time and smiled sadly at me.

"What can I get you, Em?" I asked as he took a seat at the counter.

"Nothing for me, Bells,"

"Not a coffee or anything?" I asked with a sad smile.

"I think what I need is a _very_ strong alcoholic drink," I frowned in disapproval at Emmett.

"That's not going to take anything away, Emmett. It won't solve anything. It'll only make things worse. I might make you forget that your wife is in hospital and it might make you do stupid things, but when you wake up with a killer headache and remember that your wife is in hospital fighting cancer…you feel even worse because you've been trying to forget about it when she can't." I whispered softly to him as I dried glasses and dishes. He rubbed a hand down his face, sighing in irritation.

"I know that Bells. But God…I just wish that I could do something, be helpful instead of sitting around being useless!" He slammed his hand down on the counter.

"Em, you are being useful and helpful. You're being there for Rose. You're loving her. You're not leaving her just because she has cancer. I bet she appreciates that more than the rest of us being there, it's _you_ she was worried about telling, it was _you_ she was scared about leaving. She just doesn't tell us how much she appreciates it, but she does, believe me. You aren't useless."

"But I feel it," he whispered.

"I know Emmett. So do I, but there's nothing we can do. All we can do is be there for her and support her in every single way possible to show her that we love her and aren't going anywhere. We just have to let the treatment do its work and hope for the best." He sat there in silence as I wiped the counter down, Emmett was now the only customer in the shop and the rest of the staff had started cleaning up.

"I'm sorry Em, but we have to start closing up now…" I said as I looked at my brother in law. He smiled sadly at me.

"That's fine. I should probably head back to the empty apartment anyways," I looked at Emmett with sad eyes as he stood up from his seat. He put his coat on and was about to head for the door when I came up with an idea.

"Hey Em, why don't you stay at my apartment tonight with me?" I asked him. He looked concerned.

"I wouldn't want to impose," he stated softly. I laughed at him.

"You wouldn't be imposing, Em. I'm offering for you to stay there too. It's only me. Besides, I don't think either of us should really be…alone tonight," Emmett looked unsure, "you have a key to the apartment so you can just let yourself in, all right? You won't be imposing. It'll nice to have someone in the apartment again," I assured him smiling. He scoffed.

"You and Edward should _really_ get together," I glared at him.

"If you're going to bring that up you can forget the offer I just gave you," Emmett sighed and raised his hands in a sign of defeat.

"I'm just saying…"

"Emmett," I growled at him. Warning him to stay away from the topic that everyone seemed to love to bring up. Emmett shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets before walking out the door and towards his car. I watched him sadly. It was so hard to see the Emmett that everyone loved so much, down in the dumps. He wasn't smiling as much anymore, he wasn't making jokes and he wasn't himself. Of course he has a good reason to not be himself, but it was still hard for me to see him like this. I sighed and got back to work.

- - -

An hour later I was walking into my apartment. I could hear the television running and assumed it was Emmett. I walked in and was surprised to see Edward sitting on the couch. He looked up at my entrance and smiled, turning off the television.

"Edward?" I asked in shock.

"Hey Bella," he replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Emmett called and asked if I could meet him at your apartment as you were still at work and he didn't want to be alone." He explained. I nodded.

"Where is he?"

"In the guest bedroom," I walked to the guest bedroom and there was my brother in law, sleeping peacefully on the small queen bed which was too small for him. His feet were dangling off the end. I smiled softly as I closed the door quietly, not wanting to disturb his sleep. From the big bags under his eyes, I knew he hadn't been getting much sleep…just like me.

"Thank you for coming over to keep him company," I whispered as Edward and I walked back into the living room.

"It was no problem. I don't have work tomorrow, so I knew I could be up until any time helping him feel a little better,"

"What did you do while I was at work?"

"Just watched movies and ate pizza. No alcoholic drinks," he smiled at me. I nodded.

"That's good…well, thanks for coming to be here with him," I told Edward with a small smile.

"You know that I'm here for you too, right Bella?" Edward asked softly. The atmosphere suddenly got tense.

"I…um…yeah…I-I know…" I whispered as I looked up at Edward. His green eyes serious. He looked as though he wanted to tell me something, but was uncertain if he should or not. We stared at each other for some time.

"Hey Bells. How was work?" Edward and I looked away from each other as Emmett came out of the guest bedroom, grabbing a drink of water.

"It was good," I told him. He nodded. "You all right Em?" I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'll be fine," he replied, hugging me back before walking back into the guest bedroom. I sighed once the door was shut.

"I hope everything turns out okay…" I whispered, staring at the door to the guest bedroom. If Rose died…we'd all be a mess; Emmett especially.

"I wish I could say that everything will be fine…but then I'd be lying." Edward commented.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll review it! I'll try and get the next chapter up by the end of next week. If not it'll be sometime during my first week back studying. Take care everyone!!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 17

A month later, everything seemed to be getting worse. My boss was giving me more hours at the café so I had less time to see Rose, dad hadn't come to visit and the only thing I had heard about Rose was that she wasn't getting any better. They had changed her treatment to high-dose chemotherapy. It had also been confirmed that Rose had just passed the accelerated phase and was now in the blastic phase. I was feeling less confident that she would make it. None of us really knew how long she'd had the cancer…it could have been a few years. I never let anyone know that I was feeling less confident about the whole thing, especially not Emmett or Rose. They didn't need to know that someone had already begun to lose hope. Work kept going in the same routine, get up early, open the café, take orders, serve customers, clean up, perform, close and then go home to sleep. The same thing happened daily and on Sunday I slept and ignored all phone calls. It wasn't until two weeks later that I was still trying to sleep on Sunday when someone was knocking on my door. I didn't answer, in hopes that they would go away, but they didn't. They kept knocking on my door and started calling out my name. I groaned, and heaved myself out of bed. I got to the door, and lent on the frame for support as I opened it. There on the other side, much to my surprise was my dad.

"Dad!" He chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Bells," he smiled at me and then frowned, probably spotting the dark purple bags under my eyes. "Are you getting enough sleep?" he demanded. I shook my head.

"My boss is making me work more hours again. People have gone away on holidays and only a few of us are left…so I'm covering lots of shifts." I explained as I lead him inside. I then noticed that he had bags with him, as he dumped them in the hallway.

"Why doesn't he just work there himself?" Dad asked as he sat down on a stool. I shrugged and made my way around the kitchen to make some coffee for me and dad.

"Because he can't make coffee or any of the drinks…it's dumb."

"Surely he could serve customers and take orders…or work at the till?" I shook my head.

"Waitressing is an all round job. You serve customers, take orders, make drinks, get the food and work at the till. We all do. The boss really just owns the café…he doesn't know a thing about waitressing…and I told him that I couldn't work so many hours because my sister is sick and she needs me…and what does he do? Gives me more hours! He's the most inconsiderate and unsympathetic person ever!" I ranted. Dad looked at me with amusement dancing in his eyes as he listened to my rant silently. I sighed and handed him a cup of coffee. "Sorry dad, you didn't need to hear all about that," I said as I sat down next to him on a stool.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I can tell that you haven't talked to anyone about it," he said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way," he said as he took a sip. I smiled.

"No problem, dad. I'm so glad you were able to come up,"

"I'm glad I was finally able to get some time off work to get up here. I needed to see my girls," dad smiled down at me and I smiled weakly back.

"I'll put your stuff in the guest bedroom and then we'll go see Rose, okay? I'm sure she'll be so glad to see you," I told him as I rinsed out my empty coffee cup and set it by the sink. I got my dad's bags from the hallway and took them to the guest bedroom. When I got back, dad had already rinsed his cup and left it next to mine and was now putting his coat back on. "I just gotta go change real quick, all right dad?" I asked.

"Sure Bells," I rushed into my bathroom and took a quick shower before getting changed into some jeans and a top. I pulled on my converses and then headed out into the hallway, grabbing my coat and shoving my keys and wallet into my pockets.

"Let's go,"

- - -

We walked into Rose's room to see Emmett and Edward already there. Rose looked up as we entered and a smile appeared on her face, tears were welling up as she saw our dad.

"Dad!" Rose said happily as she held her arms out. Dad walked up to her and hugged her. Emmett came and stood beside me, along with Edward. After a few minutes, Emmett, Edward and I slipped out of the room. It was best that Rose and dad had some time with each other.

"I'm so glad that Charlie was able to come up and see Rose, she's wanted to see him." Emmett commented. I nodded.

"He was finally able to get some time off work," I replied as I looked at Rose and dad through the glass window. Both had tears going down their cheeks. Though dad wasn't one for sharing emotions often, he wasn't holding back this time.

"I'm glad you were able to come visit, Bella, Rose has wanted to see you too," Emmett said to me. I nodded.

"My boss has got me working way to many hours again because people have gone away on holiday so there are only a few of us…"

"Haven't you told him that Rose is sick?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"I have…but he doesn't care. And he doesn't know how to work in a café..." I explained. Emmett and Edward nodded and silence settled between us. I sat down in one of the very uncomfortable chairs outside of Rose's room. It was about an hour before dad came out and told us we could come back in. During that time, Emmett, Edward and I had gone down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When I looked at Rose, I saw how thin and frail looking she was these days. She clearly wasn't eating enough.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad to see you! It's been a long time since you last visited me." Rose exclaimed. I smiled apologetically.

"Work's got me doing more hours again," I said softly. Rose frowned at me.

"If they keep making you work so many hours, you're going to faint from exhaustion," Rose pointed out. I nodded.

"It'll go back to normal soon, Rose. Trust me. Don't worry about me, though, you just focus on getting better," I told her as I patted her hand gently. Emmett held her other hand gently, and it looked as though he was afraid that if he wasn't gentle that she would break and it certainly looked as though she could break at any point. Rose was so fragile looking these days. It was sad to see. We all stood there and talked with one another for a bit until Edward announced that he had to go. At this, my dad decided he would have a quick chat with Edward. I looked at Emmett in alarm and he just shrugged, clearly not having any idea either. Charlie and I left about an hour later and left Emmett and Rose alone.

- - -

"Edward's a nice lad," dad commented once we were back at my apartment. I nodded as I hung my coat up.

"He is."

"He better take good care of you then," dad said as he walked out of the hallway. I stared after him in shock as he walked into his room. Edward had better _what_? What was with everyone? I stomped into the kitchen to make some coffee as I thought over what everyone was telling me. Dad saying that Edward better take care of me, and everyone else telling me that he 'loved' me. These people had to be nuts! There was no way that Edward could possibly love me. I was plain, boring, not attractive and not a very interesting person! It's hard to believe that anyone would be interested in me, let alone Edward. He was gorgeous, looking like someone who had just stepped off an Armani shoot all the time. There was no way he could like me. I nodded silently to myself as I sipped my coffee. Edward Cullen did not and never will be interested in me. With that settled in my head I finished my coffee before heading to my bathroom to take a nice hot shower. When I came out, I felt much better. Dad was sitting on the couch watching the football. Figures. Dad and Emmett love watching the football together.

"How long are you in town for, dad?" I asked as I started working on getting something for us to eat.

"Um…about a week if I can," he answered sounding quite distracted by the game.

- - -

The two weeks flew by quickly, mostly because I was working and had only a few days spare to visit Rose in hospital. But when I did, I stayed there with her for hours. Sometimes I sang for her. Thankfully though, this week I'd have more time to visit her as the people on holidays were coming back and I had less shifts to do. The extra money was great, but these shifts would be the death of me. Dad had left for Forks yesterday and I was sitting at home bored after Rose had kicked me out of the hospital.

"_Bella, you should go home and sleep," Rose told me one day as I sat next to her. I had just finished a nine hour shift and was exhausted, but I needed to see Rose._

"_I'm fine, Rose, honestly," I tried to assure her. Rose glared at me._

"_Yeah, Bella, I'll believe that when I see those purple bags under your eyes disappear." Rose pointed to my face where I knew the purple bags were. I rolled my eyes._

"_Rose, I'm fine. You're worse off than me," I pointed out._

"_Yeah, but you'll be dead if you don't start taking care of yourself, Bella. You're working way too many shifts and spending days here with me, it's not healthy Bella. You need time to be by yourself and just spoil yourself,"_

"_What about Emmett? And dad?"_

"_Difference, dad was here for two weeks, so he had to go home sometime. Emmett spends a lot of time here, but he goes home and actually gets a good night's sleep." Rose explained to me as she glared at me. Her eyes were shifting to the door occasionally, telling me to get out of here and go home. I couldn't believe my own sister was kicking me out._

"_But, Rose,"_

"_But nothing! I want you to go home and SLEEP. And do NOT come back until you have rested fully." Rose glared at me. I glared back. When we wanted to, Rose and I could be very stubborn. We didn't look away as the door opened._

"_Whoa…am I interrupting something?" Edward's musical chuckle filled the room as he caught sight of Rose and I in a staring competition._

"_Nope. Bella was just leaving," Rose told him, a sweet smile in his direction before she turned back to glaring at me, daring me to object. I glared right back and stayed rooted in my seat._

"_Okay…Bella; do you want me to take you home?" Edward asked. I shook my head._

"_Nope. I'm staying right here," Rose's glare deepened. _

"_Bella you are going home and you are going to sleep! I will have Edward __**and**__ Emmett drag you out of this room forcefully if I have to," Rose warned me. I scowled at her._

"_Come on, Bella, Rose is right, you do need to rest. You've been working hard lately. It's time you spent some time just relaxing." Edward spoke up. I looked at Edward like he was crazy while Rose just looked at me smugly at the fact that she had won the argument. I stood up and glared at my sister._

"_You win this time, Rose. But I will be back to visit." I warned her. Rose just continued to look smug. I turned and left the room. _

I was currently sitting on my couch after having slept for a good fourteen hours or something while Edward was in my kitchen making me some food. Edward hadn't just dropped me off, but he stayed too. While I slept, he had stayed in my apartment and now he was making me some breakfast.

"You don't have to do this, you know," I grumbled as he came into the living room with two plates filled with toast, sausages, eggs, bacon and mushroom. Yum.

"I know, but I wanted to so I did," he replied as he sat down next to me, handing me one of the plates. I immediately dug in. "How are you feeling?" Edward asked as we ate and watched some random morning program.

"I'm feeling okay. I still need to sleep more though, my muscles are quite stiff." I told him, shrugging as though this was normal for me. Which it usually was. Edward nodded. We finished breakfast in silence. It was nice, not having to fill in the silence with pointless chatter. That was one of things that I enjoyed most about Edward's company, I never felt the need to fill the silence with something. I was okay with just sitting there and enjoying his company. After we finished, Edward took our plates back into the kitchen to wash the dishes. I got up and followed him after a few minutes, feeling completely useless. I stared drying the dishes he washed.

"You don't have to do all this," I reminded him. He smiled and nodded.

"I know that, but like I said before…I wanted to do this for you," I nodded and continued with drying the dishes. After we'd washed, dried and put the dishes away, Edward shooed me to my bedroom, insisting that I try and sleep at least a little bit more. I glared at him, but didn't fight. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**Edward's Point of View**

I had sent Bella off to bed again. She had said that she still needed sleep and was feeling stiff and sore in her muscles. I opened her door after thirty minutes and saw that she was indeed, fast asleep. I smiled softly at the sight of how peaceful she looked. The purple bags under her eyes fading away as she caught up on more sleep. I was startled by the phone ringing, Bella stirring slightly; I shut the door gently and rushed to get the phone.

"Isabella's residence, this is Edward speaking, how can I help you?" I answered.

"Edward?" Charlie's voice replied in surprise.

"Hello, sir,"

"What are you doing answering Bella's phone?" He demanded. I smiled.

"Rosalie kicked Bella out of her hospital room so Bella could catch up on some rest, I stayed with her to make sure she actually slept enough and ate properly." I explained.

"Oh…well….thank you…for taking care of her," Charlie answered awkwardly. I had been informed by Emmett that Charlie tended to be a bit awkward when it came to emotions and showing his thanks for something.

"Not a problem,"

"Is Bella sleeping now?" Charlie asked after clearing his throat.

"Yes, sir,"

"Well then, just tell her that I called and I'll call her back tomorrow,"

"Will do sir." And with that we said our goodbyes and hung up. I walked into the living room and turned the volume down and waited until Bella would wake.


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Enjoy!!**

Chapter 18

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I had just had the best sleep and the best dream. Of course, what happened in my dreams could never be reality. I had dreamt of a meadow, a beautiful meadow surrounded by trees and wildflowers covering the ground. There was a lake too, and Edward was there with me. We were both sitting on the ground, Edward had his arm around me and I was leaning into his side. It was almost like we were happy and in love. But that would never happen in real life. Edward did not love me. No matter what my friends and family said. Edward did not and would never love me. I walked out into the kitchen and was surprised to see Edward sitting at the counter, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning," I said to him as I walked into the kitchen and began to get myself a cup of coffee. Edward looked up and smiled at me.

"Morning Bella, how are you feeling today?" he asked politely. I shrugged as I took a sip of my coffee. Scrunching up my nose at the bitter taste and deciding it needed more sugar.

"Better than I did yesterday. But still a bit tired and sore," Edward chuckled.

"Am I going to have to send you back to bed?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go see Rose today," I told him. Edward shook his head and pointed at my face.

"I can still see bags under your eyes, not well, but they're still there. Rose will be very angry with me if she knows that I didn't make you rest," Edward informed me.

"Why are you doing this, Edward? Don't you have to be at work at all? You don't need to be here. I _can_ take care of myself you know!" I asked angrily as I got myself some cereal. Edward got up and came around to where I was standing. He stood so close that I could smell the intoxicating smell of this that I couldn't quite name.

"Because I care about you, Bella. And I need to make sure that you're okay and taking proper care of yourself. And your dad called by the way," Edward said before heading back to his seat. I blinked a few times. Edward cared about me? Well I kinda figured that maybe he cared about me as a friend…but could he possibly care for me _more_ than a friend?? I might have to ask Alice that…hmm…wait a sec…

"My dad called?" I asked him. Edward nodded.

"Yep. Last night, while you were sleeping," he replied without taking his eyes off the paper.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Edward gave me a look that said 'did you not listen to what I just said?'.

"I think I already told you that answer before," he told me. I didn't say anything else, instead deciding to actually eat my breakfast. I was about to go take a shower when someone knocked on my door.

"I'll get it!" Edward told me as he went to answer it. I was heading to my room when I heard Edward call, "Bella!" I ran to the living room where I saw Edward and Emmett. Emmett had tears streaming down his face. I ran to him.

"Emmett, what's wrong? What's happened? Is Rose okay?" I demanded. Emmett shook his head silently. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Emmett, what's wrong?" I asked gently. I was praying that what he was going to tell me wasn't bad news. But it really seemed unlikely that it was going to bed good news.

"Rose…" he started, "she's…gone…" I closed my eyes as tears began to flow. "She…died…early this morning…I was…holding her hand when she…" Emmett broke down then, sobbing as he fell to the floor. I kneeled beside him and held him tightly, trying to comfort him. Edward joined us on the floor, placing his arms around Emmett and me. We sat there on the floor for god knows how long, just crying and mourning the loss of Rose.

**Two weeks later**

I watched as they lowered the coffin into the ground; the coffin that would forever hold my sister. Alice and Jasper had found Edward, Emmett and I on the floor crying about an hour later. I called dad and told him the news later that day, he promised he would be here for the funeral. Dad stood next to me, his arm around my shoulder as he too watched the coffin being lowered into the ground. I held Emmett's hand tightly in mine.

**A month later**

Life without Rose was hard. I was still struggling with the loss of my sister and my boss showed no sympathy. I had asked for some time off from work because of what had happened, and he wouldn't allow even a week off, so I quit this morning. Emmett was currently staying with me and hadn't been to work since Rose passed. When the five of us were together, we hardly spoke. We didn't do all that much anymore. Edward came by to visit, to see how Emmett and I were and dad called on a regular basis, mostly to check up on Emmett.

I was out shopping when I got a text from Edward, telling me to come home immediately. I paid for the groceries and rushed home.

"Edward? Emmett?" I yelled out as soon as I arrived home.

"In the spare bathroom," Edward called back. I rushed to the bathroom. I stopped in the doorway as I saw Emmett sitting on the ground, a picture of Rose and him on the floor beside him along with a blood covered knife. I felt myself getting nauseous at the sight of blood and told myself to breathe in through my mouth and out through my nose. I took careful steps and kneeled next to my brother. I looked at his left wrist and saw that Edward was trying to stop the bleeding with a cloth. I looked at my brother and ran my hand through his hair.

"What were you thinking Emmett?" I whispered.

"I miss her," he whispered back, tears running down his cheeks.

"I know you do, I do too, Emmett. But why would do this?"

"I can't live without her,"

"But we wouldn't be able to stand losing you as well, Emmet. We all miss her, Emmett, and it's hard on all of us. And to lose you as well would just kill me, Emmett."

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard," I looked at my brother, and saw all the pain he was going through. He had lost his wife, his love, his best friend and I had lost my sister, my best friend. None of us could tell Emmett to just move on and that there would be other girls for him, because it wasn't true. There would be no other girl for Emmett. Rose was his true love, the one he was meant to be with till the end of time and he had lost her.

"I know that it is hard Emmett, I loved her too, so much. But Rose wouldn't want you to do this. Rose wouldn't want you to give up on life; she'd want you to keep living, for her. You can't give up like this, Emmett,"

"What's the point of living if she's not with me?" His voice full of pain, sadness and loneliness.

"You live for us, for me, for dad, for your family,"

"My family's dead," he spat.

"Maybe your biological family and Rose. But you have me, Charlie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. We're your family too, Emmett, and we can't lose you too," I whispered, staring into his hazel eyes. Emmett broke down sobbing and I held him tightly. Edward looked at me when he finished bandaging up Emmett's wrist. I mouthed a thankyou to him and he nodded in response.

**A month later**

Another month has passed and things were getting slightly better. By better I mean that Emmett hadn't tried to kill himself again. Emmett went back to work two weeks after the incident and I found myself a new job in a bookstore. Emmett was still staying at my place, but there was silence between the two of us. We hardly ever talked, we'd just get up in the morning mumble a hi and then go off to work and in the evening it was a simple goodnight before bed. I was just about to go on lunch break when the door opened and the bell chimed, signalling a customer had come in. I turned around to see Edward walking into the store.

"Hi Bella," he greeted me with a small smile.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I came to see how you were doing, and if you wanted to go grab some lunch,"

"Sure, I was just about to go for lunch break anyway," I told him as I grabbed my bag and coat. "Sue!" I called out. Sue appeared around the corner with a smile on her face.

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm going to go get some lunch, I'll be back in half an hour," Sue nodded and smiled at me.

"You take your time dear," she winked at me before heading to the counter. I stared at her in shock before following Edward out the door. We grabbed some lunch at a small café near the bookstore.

"How have you been?" Edward asked. I shrugged before taking a sip of my coffee.

"I'm coping I suppose. It's hard, but I still have to get on with my life, even if she isn't here. I miss her a lot though; it's not really the same without Rose," Edward nodded, taking a sip of his latte before asking another question.

"How's Emmett?" Since last month, Edward and I had been cautious about Emmett. Always trying to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"He's all right, not really coping but he hasn't done anything stupid. As you know he went back to work two weeks ago, and I can only hope that he'll learn to cope with everything as time goes on,"

"Is he still staying with you?" Edward asked as I took a bit of my sandwich. I nodded. "He has to go home sometime," Edward mumbled. I sighed.

"He does, but not just now. It's hard to lose someone you love so much," the rest of lunch was spent in silence, at the end of my lunch break Edward walked me back to the bookstore.

"Take care, Bella," he said before pulling me into a hug.

"You too, Edward," I whispered before he walked back to his car. I entered the book store with a sigh. Sue looked up from the counter and smiled.

"Who was that?" She enquired. I smiled slightly as I put my coat and bag back behind the counter.

"That was my friend Edward," I told her. Sue was a nice lady. She was in her mid thirties and happily married. She had short brown hair and green eyes, she was the tiniest bit taller than me and she was one of the sweetest ladies you'll ever know.

"How long have you known him?"

"A while,"

"How long is a while?" I laughed.

"Just a while," I told her as I walked towards the back room where there were some books waiting to be put onto the shelf.

"You know I'm going to want more details than that!" She called just before a customer walked in. I laughed quietly. Sue was similar to Alice, loved gossip and shopping. The only major difference was that Sue loved books, like me, while Alice hated books.

**Edward's Point of View**

It was the day after I had visited Bella at work; I had the day off and was heading towards Bella's apartment to visit her and Emmett. Emmett was still living with Bella but was back at work. I pulled out the spare key that I still had from when I crashed at Bella's place when Tanya decided to show up at my apartment. I opened the door and called out,

"Bella? Emmett?"

"Bella's not here," I heard Emmett call out. I walked towards the kitchen where I found Emmett sitting on a stool. His eyes were blood shot and there were tear tracks down his cheeks. My eyes flickered to his wrist and was glad to see no more cuts on his wrists.

"Shouldn't you be at work? And what do you mean Bella's not here?" I asked him as I took a seat next to him. Emmett sighed.

"I woke up this morning, and she was gone. Her duffel bag was gone along with some of her belongings, I called the bookstore where she worked and asked if she was there, Sue said she hadn't come in but had left a note with two words on it." He explained.

"What did the note say?" In response, Emmett placed two pieces of paper into my hands. I looked at them both. One said,

_I'm sorry._

The other said,

_I'm sorry._

_I tired._

She was gone. Bella had left us.

"Did you try calling her?" I asked Emmett. He nodded.

"I did, she won't answer."

"Do Alice and Jasper know?" Emmett shook his head. I pulled out my phone and called Alice.

"Hey Edward, what's up?"

"Alice, can you come over to Bella's right now? And bring Jasper too."

"Uh…sure I can…what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you get here," I replied before I hung up. Half an hour later Alice and Jasper had arrived.

"Hey guys, where's Bella?" Alice asked us. I showed Alice the two pieces of paper. Tears sprung to her eyes as she read over them. I think she was hoping that there was some sort of mistake and the pieces of paper didn't actually say what they said. "No…she can't be gone! She couldn't have left us," Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice and pulled her to his chest as she began to sob.

"What are we gonna do?" Jasper asked. I shrugged; I didn't have a clue what to do.

"We do nothing," Emmett replied. We all looked at him in shock.

"What? What do you mean 'we do nothing'?" Alice demanded.

"Exactly as it says, we do nothing. She obviously doesn't want us to stop her otherwise she would have told us where she's going, why she's going, how long she's going for and she would have answered her phone. So, we do nothing," Emmett explained before walking out of the room. Alice, Jasper and I stood there in the kitchen, looking at one another unsure of what we should do.

"I suppose…we follow Emmett's advice…" Jasper spoke up after a while.

"I suppose so…" Alice agreed sadly.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and that you don't hate me.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Hey. I would have updated earlier...if we hadn't lost our internet. But it's back and I'm updating. Enjoy.**

**Two Years Later**

**Unknown Point of View**

I was sitting in my house. I had the day off work and nothing very interesting was happening, not that anything really interesting happened in my life these days. I was just sitting in my favourite chair in the lounge room, drinking a beer and watching the television…well I wasn't really watching it, more like the television was on but I wasn't totally into what was going on. The phone rang, making me jump. I pulled myself from my comfy chair and walked into the hall to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answered in a monotone voice. There was silence on the other end. "Hello?" I asked again. I was going to be very annoyed if this was a prank call. Kids think they're _sooo_ funny when pulling a prank phone call. I was just about to hang up when the person on the other end spoke.

"Where is she?" He asked softly. I sighed. I remembered this voice. I hadn't spoken to them in years. I knew who he was talking about, but I had promised her I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Who?" I asked, trying to act as though I was clueless. But of course, he saw through it.

"Don't play stupid with me, where is she?" He demanded.

"Forks."

"Why did she run to Forks?"

"I don't know. But that's where she is, Forks. She's been here for the past two years,"

"What does she do in Forks?"

"She works in a café and sings on occasion; just like she did in Seattle." There was a long pause.

"We're coming to Forks," he finally told me.

"I'm not sure if she'd want that," I tried to get him to change his mind.

"She left us all here, with no goodbyes, no explanation, nothing! We haven't heard from her in two years. I've been a wreck since Rose died, all of us have, and Edward's been moping around since she left. We have to come and talk to her." The tone in his voice said that there was no room to argue. They were coming, whether I liked it or not.

"Fine. She works in the Lodge and she's there every day. See you soon," I was just about to hang up when I heard my name being called on the phone. I put it back to my ear.

"Thank you," he spoke softly before hanging up. I hung up the phone and went back to my favourite chair. They were coming. I knew, and she knew, that it was only a matter of time before one of them called and demanded where she was. Time had run out and now, she was going to have to explain to all of them why she ran.

**A/N: Hope you liked it.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: This chapter has been edited, 'cause I was reading through it and saw how many spelling mistakes I had and started fixing them and then found that I'd already put this chapter up. Anyways. **

Chapter 20

**Bella's Point of View**

Here I was, working at the Lodge in Forks. It wasn't the best place to work, but it also wasn't the worst place to work. I had been working here ever since I ran away from Seattle two years ago. I ran because I couldn't handle trying to be strong for everyone. I tried to be strong for my friends, for Emmett, for everyone. In the end I just thought that running away was the best. But…now I realise it was the stupidest thing I could have ever chosen to do. I wanted to go back to Seattle, but was too ashamed to show my face. What would they think of me after running away like that? I hadn't even given them a proper goodbye. I just…ran. And now I felt horrible for doing so. My dad was still living in the same house and had promised not to tell anyone where I was. I was trying to start fresh, build a new life. But it wasn't totally working. I was basically doing what I did in Seattle…except my friends weren't here to support me. I didn't have very many close friends, hell I didn't even have friends. It was just me and my dad.

Work was long, boring and hard, but it gave me the money I needed to support myself. I worked every single day and on the odd occasion where I had a day off, I sat in my apartment and just wallowed in self pity. I was such a fool. I tried to be so strong for everyone else that when I couldn't handle it, I ran. I didn't want to show that I was weak, but isn't that what running did anyway? Showed that I was weak? It didn't matter anymore. This was my new life. The bell rang as the door opened, I sighed and looked up. I froze. What was he doing here? He was just as I remembered him. Tall, well built, bronze coloured hair and striking green eyes. The only major difference was that his hair was longer, messier and his eyes didn't have the same light in them as they used to. He scanned the lodge, looking for somewhere to sit I assumed. I took a deep breath, picked up a menu and approached him. I put a smile on my face as I got closer to him. He finally stopped scanning the place and looked at me, his eyes showing a small amount of surprise.

"Hello, welcome to the Lodge, just a table for one?" I asked pleasantly. He nodded mutely. I led him over to the far corner, where less people were, he sat down in the booth. "Would you like to look at the menu?" I asked, offering the menu to him. He took it.

"Thanks," he spoke softly.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked. He nodded.

"A water, please" I nodded and walked off to fetch him his water. What was he doing here? How did he find out where I was? Dad promised he wouldn't tell anyone! I had thought they hadn't bothered to try to find me. Was I wrong? I walked back to the table where Edward was sitting and placed the water on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked him politely. Edward slammed his hand down on the table.

"Would you stop pretending that you don't know who I am, Bella? I'd like a burger and fries, but I'd also like you to sit down and talk to me." Edward looked up at me, glaring at me. I sighed and wrote down his order. I took it to the kitchen and told my boss that I was taking a lunch break. I took off my apron as I walked back to where Edward was sitting and sat down across from him.

"How'd you find me?" I whispered as I stared at the table top, tracing random patterns with my fingers.

"After two years of not knowing where you were, not hearing from you, I begged Emmett that we try and find you. We called everywhere, and eventually called Charlie. He told you were here, had been for the past two years, and he told us you worked here every day," I clenched my fist; so dad _had_ told them. He broke his promise and told them I was here. Edward's meal arrived then; he gave a small smile at the waitress and said a quick thank you before looking back at me.

"Why did you leave it so late?" I asked.

"Because Emmett and Alice had said that you wouldn't want us trying to contact you, that's what Charlie had told them both. So we just sat around and prayed that you were going to come back, but after two years we realised that you weren't coming back. Now I have a question for you, why did you run?" It was silent as Edward started eating his meal.

"It hurt, losing Rose," I whispered.

"It hurt us all, Bella,"

"It hurt trying to be strong for everyone, trying to make sure that Emmett didn't do anything stupid, trying to help myself deal with the pain of losing my sister!" It was silent again. "I didn't want to show anyone that I was weak, I needed to be strong for everyone."

"No you didn't Bella. We all needed each other; if you had just stayed then maybe we could have helped you!" Edward argued. I looked at him.

"I didn't want you guys to see my break down, so I ran. It was the easiest option,"

"And in the process you didn't hurt just yourself, but everyone else around you," I looked away. "Why didn't you come back?"

"I realised later that it was such a dumb thing to do, running away, I felt so ashamed of myself for having run away without even giving you guys a proper goodbye that I couldn't bring myself to return to Seattle to show my face. I didn't know what you guys thought of me after that, I had left you note saying that I was sorry and just ran. I was such a coward and I just couldn't show my face again after that." I explained. He reached across the table and took my hand in his.

"We would have understood Bella, we were all hurting," he said softly.

"But none of you know what it's like to lose your sister!"

"Emmett lost his wife! His best friend! He needed you, because you understood the pain he was going through!" It was silent again as I stayed quiet and Edward resumed eating his meal. "They're here, by the way, in Forks," he finally said after a while. I looked up at him in shock. I thought he was the only one here. Edward wasn't looking at me as he continued eating his meal.

"What?" I whispered.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, they're here too. They want to see you," he explained as he finally looked up and met my eyes.

"Then why didn't they just come here with you?" I demanded.

"Because we thought that if one of us came instead of all of us, you wouldn't run away again." I stood up and grabbed my apron.

"I have to get back to work," I informed him as I tied the apron around my waist. I was about to walk off when Edward grabbed my hand.

"Come and see them, please. Alice and Emmett miss you, Alice especially. She's been so sad since losing two of her best friends. We're staying at the Forks Motel, promise you'll come and see us soon?" I turned and looked at Edward. His eyes were sad and pleading with me to come and see them. I nodded and pulled my hand from his grasp as I returned back to work.

**A few days later**

I sat inside my car outside of the Forks Motel, trying to calm my breathing. These were my friends, why was I so scared of going in and seeing them?

_Because you left them in Seattle two years ago._ My brain reminded me. Oh yeah…I took a deep breath and exited my car. I looked up at the motel and noticed someone peeping out through a curtain on the second level. The person peeping spotted me looking and disappeared. I took another deep breath and headed towards the entrance to the lobby. The lobby was warm and had a couch with a coffee table covered in magazines, a lady was sitting at the receptionist desk reading a fashion magazine. I walked up to the desk and cleared my throat. The lady looked up in surprise. She was quite pretty, her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, pretty blue eyes and flawless pale face. My heart clenched as I was immediately reminded of Rose.

"Oh I'm sorry, how can I help you?" She asked as she put the magazine down on the desk and stood up.

"I was…um…loo-" I started but suddenly a high pitched squeal cut me off. The receptionist and I looked to the left where the squeal had come from. I saw a black hair blur running straight towards me before I was tackled to the ground.

"Oof!" I landed on my back with the small person holding tight to my waist. I looked down and recgonised the short, pixie like styled hair. "Alice," I whispered. Her grip on my waist tightened.

"Bella! Oh Bella! I'm so glad you came. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were beginning to lose hope but I knew you would come! I knew it!" Alice rushed out.

"Um…Alice? Can we please get up now?" I asked her politely. Feeling uncomfortable with the receptionist looking at us. Alice was up in an instant and I got up carefully, my back feeling a little sore after falling on the hard ground. I brushed myself off before getting a good look at Alice. She was still the same height, her hair was a bit shorter and she still had the same fashion sense. The only major differences was that she now had an engagement ring on her left hand and she had lost a bit of weight.

"Everyone's waiting for you," Alice said. I nodded and Alice turned to head down the hallway. I followed after her. Once we had climed the stairs, Alice headed further down the hallway before stopping at the end of the hall. She knocked on the door and it opened.

"We were wondering where you ran off to," I heard Edward say quietly. Alice shrugged and looked at me. She motioned with her head for me to follow before walking through the door. I took a deep breath and followed after her. Edward was standing just inside the door and Emmett and Jasper were sitting in front of the television, watching a game. That's not an unusual site. Alice slammed the door shut behind me, I winced. Emmett and Jasper didn't notice.

"Bella," Edward spoke up, "you came," I nodded. I looked around the room. It wasn't too bad. It had two single beds in this room with a table, four chairs, couch and televison and then there were two other doors that led off to another bedroom, I think, and a bathroom. It was dimly lit and fairly decent. Emmett and Jasper still hadn't noticed my presence in the room. Alice stomped angrily over to them and turned the television off before standing in front of it with the hands on her hips and an angry glare directed at the two of them.

"Alice! What did ya do that for? It was getting really interesting!" Emmett wailed. Alice glared at him, Jasper did the smart thing and didn't say anything.

"I turned it off because we have a guest that you two so kindly haven't greeted," Alice stated. Emmett sighed and turned to look at the doorway. He froze in his spot. Jasper turned around too, he smiled slightly at me.

"Hello Bella, we were beginning to wonder if you were going to run away again," Jasper greeted me. I winced at the mention of running away and Alice hit Jasper on the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Jasper asked. Alice glared at him in a way that just said 'you know what you did wrong'.

"Bella, you came!" Emmett boomed, finally unfreezing, whislt standing up to walk over to me. I backed up a bit as he came close, thinking he might slap me across the face, but instead he wrapped his arms around my waist in and gave me a big bear hug. "I missed you!" He whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and let a few tears slip from eyes. I had missed my friends and family so much. I couldn't believe that Emmett was hugging me even though I hadn't explained why I had run away two years ago. Emmett put me back down on the ground and led me over to the couch. I sat next to Emmett on one couch while Jasper and Edward sat on two of the chairs in the room, Alice sitting on Jasper's knee. I smiled slightly at all of them.

"How have you been Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Okay I suppose…and you guys?" I replied. I was glad they hadn't started the interagation just yet.

"We've been all right. We all learned to cope," Emmett replied for them all.

"A lot of things have happened since you disappeared, Bella," Alice piped in. I nodded and looked at her left hand.

"I know," I whispered.

"Isn't it great?" Alice asked, noticing my gaze, she held out her left hand proudly, "He proposed about three months ago, and we're getting married in June! Of course you have to be there too! It wouldn't be right without you," Alice spoke quickly. I nodded and smiled at her.

"I'll be there," I spoke quietly, still afraid of getting yelled at by everyone. Alice beamed at me. There was a tense silence for a bit.

"Why did you leave, Bella?" Emmett asked in a whisper. I looked at him and saw how sad his eyes looked. "I was just beginning to deal with the lose of Rose, and then I lost you, my sister, I was devastated." Emmett explained. I winced.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, I really am. But I tried so hard to be strong for you guys, you especially Emmett, I was hurting so much like you guys and I tried so hard to be strong. But I just started breaking down…and I didn't want you guys to see me so weak, so I ran away and hoped that I would get better and that you guys wouldn't have to see me weak," I explained.

"It's okay to be weak sometimes, Bella, you don't always have to be the strong one. Especially since you lost your sister," Alice tried to comfort me, she reached towards me and placed her hand on top of mine. I smiled at her.

"I know, but after I had run I realised how stupid that was and I wanted to come back to you guys, but I was so ashamed of what I had done. I ran away without saying goodbye to you guys. I felt so guilty about that, I just couldn't show my face to you guys, so I stayed."

"You know we wouldn't have held it against you, Bella. A goodbye would have been nice, and an explanation, but what's done is done and we can't change the past. You're still our friend, Bella," Jasper assured me. I shook my head.

"I don't understand that, how can you not be angry at me for not saying goodbye or giving you an explanation or for not contacting you?" I asked them. Emmett shrugged.

"We were a little angry when we found your note and then you didn't call at all. But we can't be angry at you forever, Bella. We can see you now and we have an explanation, so we can forgive you for running away." Emmett explained.

"We do wish that you hadn't run away and that you had come to us, but it's happened and we can't go back to the past and change that." Alice spoke up, smiling kindly at me.

"We have to accept what's happened and move forward in life," Edward finished. I smiled at them all.

"I've missed you guys so much." I whispered as more tears flowed down my cheeks. Alice came over and hugged me tightly.

"We have too, Edward was a mess!" Alice laughed. Edward glared at her. I laughed along with Alice and Edward's expression softened up.

**Edward's Point of View**

I was so glad to have Bella back in my life. I had missed her so much and I had been a mess, as Alice has so lovingly pointed out. After Bella had left our room at the motel last night, Emmett had called Charlie and thanked him for his help and told him that everything was good again. I had walked Bella to her car last night, just to make sure nothing bad happened to her, and Bella had asked if I wanted to go somewhere with her tomorrow, her day off. I had accepted and had no idea where we were going or what to wear, my only clue was to wear good to shoes to walk in. So this morning I was dressed in jeans, a plain black t-shirt, a warm jumper and my sneakers. I was waiting in the carpark for Bella to arrive, trying to figure out where we going. We definitely weren't going shopping, we weren't going to see a movie…possibly hiking? But Bella was so clumsy, that hiking wouldn't be a good idea. I still hadn't figured out where we were going when Bella arrived, she smiled at me as I climed into the car.

"Any hints as to where we're going?" I asked her hopefully as we set off. Bella laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, this is a special surprise for you," she replied.

**Bella's Point of View**

I liked being able to surprise Edward with something I had found here that was special to me. A meadow that I visited on nearly all my day's off. It was nice, calm and quiet. No one was ever there, only me, which meant I could think in peace without being disturbed at all. It was about a two hour drive and by the time we had parked, Edward was still confused.

"Hiking on a trail, Bella? Is that such a good idea? Seeing as you are very clumsy," that earned Edward a punch on the arm.

"We're not following the trail," I informed him as I climed out of my car. I locked the car before heading towards the trees.

"Not following the trail? That's a really dangerous idea Bella, for you," Edward commented, his tone was mostly joking but I did catch a bit of serious concern. I laughed at him.

"I've walked to this place heaps of times in the past two years, Edward, it's fine," I informed him as we began walking through the trees. It took us about an hour to reach the meadow. By the time we reached it, I walked straight to the middle and sat down. The meadow was beautiful, the grass was green and a bit damp, flowers were blooming, there was a slight breeze, and the sound of flowing water from the stream near by could be heard. Edward sat down next to me.

"This place is amazing," Edward whispered softly.

"This is where I come on my day's off. It's so calming and peaceful, it's easier to think here. It's very special to me," I explained to him. Edward looked at me.

"Why are you sharing it with me?" He questioned.

"Because you're very special to me too," we sat like that for a moment, staring at each other. Edward was clearly trying to figure out what I meant.

"I love you," he said suddenly. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" I whispered. Edward looked back at me, his eyes showing nervousness and courage.

"I love you," he repeated.

"You love me?" I questioned. He nodded. I smiled and looked down. "That's funny…because…I love you too," I told him as I looked back up at him. Edward smiled at me, he raised his hand and rested it on my cheek, carrasing it before leaning in slowly, trying to gauge my reaction before finally pressing his lips gently to mine.

**A/N: Right, I'll have the next chapter up soon, which will be the Epilogue.**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: I hope you like it. Xx**

Epilogue

I sat on the hospital bed and stared down at my baby boy. He was only a day old, but so gorgeous. He had a small amount of dark brown hair on his head. I really hoped that he would have Edward's green eyes. The door opened, I looked up to see Edward and my daughter walking in. Edward smiled at me before sitting next to me on the bed, our daughter sitting on his lap. Edward and I had married a year after we got together and had found out that I was pregnant with our baby girl six months into our marriage. Nine months later, our precious baby girl was born, she's currently three years old with curly bronze locks and brown eyes, her skin is pale, she's clumsy and she blushes a lot. We named her Lillian Rose Cullen. Lillian stared down at her baby brother and smiled.

"Hello baby brother," Lillian said.

"His name is Anthony," I spoke softly, so I didn't wake the sleeping baby in my arms. Edward wrapped an arm around me and kissed my hair. I looked at him and smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"Everyone's waiting outside, should I let them in?" Edward whispered. I nodded as I continued to stare at my baby boy. Edward got off the bed and made his way to the door; I could hear him talking to everyone outside. A few minutes later the door opened and Edward joined me back on the bed.

"Oh, Bella," Alice whispered. I looked up and smiled at everyone.

"He's so gorgeous," Esme whispered as she came and looked at the baby in my arms. I smiled.

"He is, I hope he gets Edward's eyes," I smiled at Esme as I handed her Anthony gently.

"What's his name?" Jasper asked.

"Anthony. Anthony Charles Cullen," Anthony was passed around the room so that everyone could have their turn to hold our new baby boy. Alice and Esme held him for the longest. Alice was the most unwilling to hand Anthony over to Edward,

"Alice, darling, we have one right here," Jasper reminded his wife as he handed her their baby boy, Travis. Travis was four years old, had black hair and blue eyes. I think we were hoping that Travis would get Jasper's height even though he was bubbly like Alice; thank goodness he wasn't into fashion but all the normal guy stuff. Alice disliked it, but we all knew that she and Jasper were trying for another child which Alice was hoping would be a girl so she could take her shopping and play dress ups and dolls with her.

"I know, but he's grown up so fast…" Alice replied and she cuddled her little boy.

"Yes, but soon we're going to have another one," Jasper replied. Alice glared at him while we all looked at Alice in shock.

"Alice? You're expecting?" Esme asked her daughter, sounding very excited. Alice sighed.

"Yes, we're expecting another baby," Alice smiled at Esme.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Only two months," Alice replied, rubbing her flat stomach. "I was originally planning our announcement to be better than in the hospital while we're celebrating the birth of Bella's second child, but someone just had to let it out early," Alice explained while glaring up at Jasper. Emmett snickered.

"Someone's in trouble," Jasper glared at Emmett before talking quietly to Alice. Whatever Jasper had said hadn't worked because Alice just glared at him and looked at her little boy.

Two days later, Edward, Lillian and I returned to our home with little Anthony. Edward opened the door and Lillian ran off inside the house, probably to her room where her teddy bear was. I stepped through the door and stopped in the hallway, taking a deep breath.

"It's good to be home," I whispered as I felt Edward's arm wrap around my shoulder, Lillian had returned to the hallway looking up at us with her big brown eyes and holding her bear tightly to her chest. Edward bent down and picked her up,

"Welcome home, Anthony,"

**A/N: I know it was short, but I really hope you liked it. And I'm sorry to those who wanted me to write more chapters on Bella and Edward together.**


End file.
